Si yo fuera Fatechan
by Kida Luna
Summary: Fate piensa que cierta castaña no aguantará ni un sólo día como Enforcer. Nanoha, por supuesto, no se dará por vencida hasta hacer que la rubia se trague sus propias palabras y admita que ella tiene la razón. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser...? NanoFate.
1. La apuesta

_**Sumario**__**: **__Fate piensa que cierta castaña no aguantará ni un sólo día como Enforcer. Nanoha, por supuesto, no se dará por vencida hasta hacer que la rubia se trague sus propias palabras y admita que ella tiene la razón. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser…? NanoFate. _

_**Si yo fuera Fate-chan…**_

_**Por**__**: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 1: La apuesta**_

-"Y entonces… ¡y entonces! –hipó-. Testarossa alzó su pistola –imitó el arma con su mano derecha, apuntando hacia la cabeza de Teana Lanster-, y ¡bang!"

Fate rió torpemente mientras Signum recuperaba su muñeca, volviendo a sujetar su vaso.

_**¡PLOP!**_

Y en ese momento, la aspirante a Enforcer cayó contra el suelo. Signum abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-"¡EXACTO! ¡Así fue como se cayeron!" –gritó, _excesivamente_ alegre, mirando a la ojiazul tirada en el suelo.

-"Tíaaaa, ya puedes levantarte –chilló Subaru, su voz ronca y entrecortada-. ¿Tía?... ¡Hey! –se sujetó su cabeza, ligeramente mareada-. ¡Tía sabe hacerse la muerta!"

Y al siguiente segundo, Subaru dejó caer su cabeza fuertemente contra la mesa también. Inconsciente.

Fate se tapó la boca y señaló acusadoramente a la guerrera belka.

-"¡Las mataste!" –gritó asustada.

-"¿Y a ti qué te importa? –respondió-. ¿Son de nuestro Equipo Relámpago, o no? –la rubia negó-. Entonces cállate."

-"¡Hey! ¡Son MI equi, equi…!"

-"¿Equipo?" –completó la Enforcer.

-"¡ESO! –la Instructora hizo una pausa y abrió la boca tratando de decir algo-. Olvídenlo, mañana me encargaré de ti –los ojos azules pretendieron parecer enfadados ante Signum, fallando totalmente-. Quiero otra botella…"

-"¡No! ¡No le den más! –gritó Vita-. ¡Luego debo trabajar el doble por su culpa!"

-"¡Vita-chan! ¡Ve y lárgate a comprar juguetes!" –gruñó Nanoha.

Hayate escupió su bebida, estallando en carcajadas. La pelirroja hizo un mohín de disgusto, a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas, y reclamó el hecho de que ya no era una niña.

-"Hey, hey, dejen a Vita en paz –terció la Comandante-. Es más, Vita ve a dormir. Los adultos vamos a hablar seriamente" –enfatizó alzando un dedo, con aire de sabelotodo.

-"¡Pero…!"

-"¡FUERA!"

-"¡Nanoha! ¡No le grites a Vita!" –se paró de un golpe Hayate, aguantándose, fallidamente, su risa.

-"¡Hey! ¡Con mi novia no te metas!" –se levantó Fate, imitándola.

La rubia se tambaleó un poco, tratando de mantenerse en pie. La Comandante al frente suyo rió tontamente, regresando a su asiento para tomar otro sorbo de su bebida.

-"¡Awww, qué linda!" –corearon todos en la mesa.

Excepto Subaru y Teana, que seguían _haciéndose las muertitas_.

-"Aw, Fate-chan –maulló Nanoha dulcemente-. Estás tan ebria…"

-"¡Nanoha! –chilló-. ¡Te estoy defendiendo!" –infló sus cachetes, ligeramente molesta.

-"Por eso mismo –alzó los hombros-, estás ebria. Siéntate y deja de hacer un alboroto, Hayate-chan es inofensiva –la aludida volvió a reír, un brillo travieso en sus ojos-; bueno, retiro la última parte…"

-"Teana no se ve muy bien… -susurró la rubia, observándole desde su posición-. ¿Quién las llevará a sus dormitorios?"

-"Tú" –remató Signum.

-"¡Pero no son nuestro equipo!" –refutó.

-"Pero son el equipo de TU NOVIA" –se carcajeó Hayate, señalando a Nanoha acusadoramente.

-"¡No es mi novia!"

-"¡FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN, VUELVE A DECIR ESO Y TE PARTO CON MI STARLIGHT BREAKER!"

-"Sí, cielo…"

Y se sentó mansamente, colocando sus brazos para recostar su cabeza, como niña regañada. Haber sido golpeada por el Starlight Breaker de Nanoha a la edad 9 años, tenía sus severas consecuencias… y post-traumas psicológicos.

-"Aw, ¿Fate-chan parece un gatito asustado? –se burló-. Cielos, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos, ¡jaja!"

-"Oh, cierra la boca, Hayate. Al menos, yo no soy una _asaltacunas_."

-"¿Qué? ¿Vita-chan? ¡Ella me adora! –abrazó a la pelirroja, quien intentó separarse de ella, en vano-. Además, si yo soy asaltacunas, ¿Nanoha qué es?"

-"¿Yo?" –se señaló a sí misma.

-"Prácticamente le llevas 9 años a Fate. ¿A Takamachi le gustan bien jóvenes y darketas?"

Esta vez, fue el turno de Signum para escupir su bebida.

-"No sé ni por qué sigo viniendo a tomar con ustedes. Son unas pesadas –se quejó la rubia, apoyando su mejilla en su mano derecha-. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste el negro?"

-"A mí me gusta el negro… en Fate-chan, claro" –le ronroneó la Instructora.

-"A ti te gusta todo lo que traiga encima Fate –suspiró su jefa-, total, siempre acabas quitándoselo."

-"¡Ya cállate! ¡Dios!"

La Enforcer se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sonrojada. Su novia se rió, atrayéndola hacia sí para abrazarla.

-"Tú no sabes lo que es ser yo, Hayate" –le sacó la lengua.

-"¿En serio? –contestó divertida-. No sé cómo la pobre de Fate te soporta. ¿Qué le das para…?"

-"¡HAYATE!"

-"Nyahaha, deja de gritar, Fate, vas a despertar a mis reclutas –_aunque dudo mucho que eso suceda_-. Ya sé que me quieres mucho, ¡que todo el mundo lo sepa, yay!"

-"Estás más ebria que yo…"

-"Fate-chan, no lo estoy –se separó, dando una semi-vuelta en su lugar, a punto de caerse de su silla-. Tú sí, lo que pasa es que yo soy más fuerte."

La rubia bufó.

-"Claro, como si tu trabajo fuese muy duro…"

-"¡Lo es! –su tono comenzó a subir-. ¡Todos los días entreno mientras tú te la pasas sentada en tu oficina!"

-"¡No es cierto!"

-"¡Sí lo es! ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo una!"

-"¡Todo el día te las pasas afuera! –se puso de pie-. ¿Para qué rayos querrías una?"

-"¡PARA…! –se levantó también-. Pues, ¡para…! ¡Yo que sé, yo también quiero estar sentada todo el día!"

La pelirrosa se dio un golpe en la frente, ojalá hubiera recordado traer una cámara para grabar todo. Y de paso, unos audífonos para ella.

-"Esto es mejor que mis telenovelas –murmuró Hayate, emocionada-. ¡Totalmente gratis y en primera fila!"

-"Hayate… -chilló Vita-… ¿no deberíamos hacer algo?"

-"Cierto –respondió, soltándola-, ¡sé buena y tráeme unas palomitas!"

-"¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser yo!" –exclamó la Instructora.

-"¡Claro que sí! Te la pasas todo el día volando, jugando allá afuera, tomando el sol, ¡mientras yo estoy encerrada!"

-"¡En el clima! –Fate se hizo la desentendida-. ¡Hazte pues!" –frunció el ceño.

-"Pues, para que sepas –vaciló-, no es tan fácil. A veces debo apagarlo, me da mucho frío."

Nanoha se cubrió los ojos, intentando reunir la –poca- coordinación que le quedaba. Bajó la mano, para observar a Fate, quien se encontraba respirando fuertemente y se sujetaba de su silla, para no caerse al suelo como sus dos compañeras desmayadas ya lo habían hecho.

-"Como si ser tú fuese muy difícil…" –la ojiazul arrastró cada una de las palabras.

-"¡Claro que lo es!"

-"¡Claro que no!"

-"¡Oh, por Dios, ya decídanse! ¡Me están sacando de quicio!" –exclamó Signum.

Hayate aplaudió, atrayendo la atención de todas. Sonrió –de una manera aterradora- y las invitó a sentarse de nuevo. Una vez hecho, se inclinó hacia el frente y dijo:

-"Si ése es el problema, hagamos una apuesta."

-"¿Apuesta?" –la otra castaña parpadeó, confundida e interesada en lo que su amiga tenía por decir.

-"Uhm –asintió, muy entusiasmada-. Cambien de lugares, Nanoha-chan será Fate-chan, y viceversa."

-"El alcohol ya te está afectando, Hayate."

-"¿Qué pasa, Fate-chan? –se burló su pareja, sujetando su mano-. ¿Miedo?"

-"Nanoha, no durarías ni un día siendo como yo. Nadie puede ser como yo –infló su pecho, en orgullo-, soy la mejor Enforcer…"

-"¿Y eso a quién le importa? Yo sigo estando arriba –entrecerró los ojos-, en _todo_…"

-"¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Ves? ¡No tomas nada en serio! –le reprochó, el rostro sonrojado, fuese por la vergüenza o el alcohol, tal vez ambos-. Me duele la cabeza…"

-"¡Ah, no! Yo puedo ser tan seria como tú, TAN SERIA, ¿me oyes? ¡Seré la seria más seria de las serias que todas las serias en este mundo hayan podido seriamente alguna vez en sus serias vidas poder ver! ¡Y hablo en serio!"

Hayate volvió a reír.

-"Tengo que venir con ustedes más seguido, jaja."

-"¡Hayate!"

-"Imagínate que soy yo la que vive con ella, Testarossa. Es el pan envenenado de cada día."

-"Pues Vita no se queja –respondió la dueña de los Wolkenritten-, ¿verdad que no, Vita-chan?"

La pequeña miró a su dueña fijamente a los ojos, pensando en qué debería responder. Si decía que sí, la avergonzaría aún más; si decía que no, la avergonzaría igual. ¿Y cuál era la diferencia entonces?

-"¿Debo responder?"

-"Aw, Vita-chan, no seas tímida –la abrazó fuertemente-. ¡QUE TODO EL MUNDO SEPA NUES…!"

-"¡NOOOOO! –le tapó la boca-. ¡Estás ebria, estás ebria, estás ebria! ¡Signum!"

-"¿Qué?"

La aludida la miró, los ojos azules serios y ligeramente divertidos, observando a su compañera, quien pretendía quitarse de encima a la Ama del Cielo Nocturno.

-"¡Vámonos a casa!" -chilló la pequeña guardiana, desesperada.

-"Lo haría, estas dos –señaló a Nanoha y Fate, aún riñendo- ya me están dando dolor de cabeza."

-"¡Vámonos!"

-"¿Cómo quieres que me vaya? ¡Hay alguien que no me deja pararme!"

La pelirroja bajó la vista, hacia donde la mirada de Signum estaba. Y allí, abrazada a su cintura –durmiendo por la sobredosis de alcohol-, se encontraba una Shamal descansando su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Vita chilló de nuevo y se aventó a mover a la rubia doctora, intentando despertarla.

-"¡Shamal!"

-"Signum… -susurró-… ahora no, no tengo ganas…"

Y todos se callaron al instante. La guerrera de la espada sintió su cara enrojecerse y tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Pero alguien no la dejaba moverse…

Hayate sonrió, de esas sonrisas que te mandaban escalofríos.

-"Con que -canturreócon una voz _demasiada dulce_-, ¿guardándome secretos, Signum?"

-"Esto va a ser grandioso, espera a que se enteren en el cuartel…"

-"¡Testarossa!" –gritó, sus dientes crujiendo.

-"¿Se enteren de qué? ¡No entiendo! ¡Díganme!"

-"¡Oh, sí! ¡Díganle a Nanoha!" –rió Hayate.

-"¡OH, NO! ¡NO LE DIGAN A ELLA! –la pelirrosa intentó levantarse-. ¡LE VA A DECIR A TODO EL MUNDO!"

-"¡Mou, yo no soy chismosa!"

-"¡Hey, con mi novia te metas!"

-"Oh, ¡ya cállate, Testarossa! ¡Vete a sentar a tu oficina y quédate allí!"

-"¡LO SABÍA! ¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE HACES!"

-"¡Nanoha! ¡Deja de atacarme, intento defenderte!"

-"¡NOOO, NO CAMBIES EL TEMA!"

-"¡NO LO HAGO!"

-"¡ENTONCES ADMITE QUE YO TRABAJO MÁS!"

-"¡YO SOY LA QUE VA A MISIONES!"

-"¡YO TAMBIÉN VOY!"

-"¡PUES…! Ah, espera, eso es cierto. Um… pues, oh Dios, estoy comenzando a ver doble…"

-"Sólo hagan la maldita apuesta para que pueda irme de aquí."

Todos finalmente se calmaron ante las palabras de Signum, quien era la única que permanecía sobre su silla –por culpa de Shamal-. Hayate juntó sus manos, en un aplauso, y comenzó a hablar.

-"Nanoha-chan será Fate-chan -la castaña asintió-, y Fate-chan será Nanoha-chan –la rubia asintió, también-. Deberán permanecer así hasta, um… ¿cuánto tiempo?"

-"Un día."

-"¡Tres días!"

-"¡Que sean cinco!"

-"Mou, ¡Fate-chan, no es una competencia! –volteó para dirigirse a su otra amiga-. ¡Que sean seis!"

-"¡Hey, dijiste que no era una competencia!"

-"¡Mentí! Nyahaha."

-"¡SIETE!" –volvió a replicar la Enforcer.

-"¡Mou, ya basta!"

-"¿No puedes?"

-"¡HEY, SILENCIO! –gritó la Coronel-. Una semana y punto, están empezando a marearme –se tomó la sien derecha-, ¿a partir de hoy? ¿O mañana?"

-"¡Hoy!"

-"¡Mañana!"

-"No, yo digo que hoy, yo no tengo miedo" –soltó la ojirubí, orgullosa.

-"Bueno –sacudió sus manos y metió una en el bolsillo del chaleco de la Enforcer, tomando unas llaves-, en ese caso yo conduciré MI CARRO hasta el departamento –la cara de Fate palideció-. Después de haberme bebido el vodka, la tequila…"

-"¡MAÑANA! ¡QUE SEA MAÑANA!"

-"Pero dijiste que…"

-"¡Olvida lo que dije! ¡Yo conduciré hoy!" –le arrebató las llaves.

-"Qué agresiva, no tienes que ponerte así conmigo" –gruñó.

-"Nos vamos" –anunció Hayate.

La Comandante Yagami tomó a Shamal de un brazo, mientras Signum pasó el otro encima de su cuello. Los ojos de Vita brillaron y fue la primera en salir corriendo, seguida de las otras tres integrantes de su familia.

-"Hasta mañana" –se despidió la castaña.

-"Testarossa, no te olvides de las reclutas en el piso" –rió fuertemente.

-"¡NO SON…!"

-"¡FATE-CHAN!"

-"¡Mou, bien! Pero ayúdame a subirlas al carro…"

Nanoha sonrió, intentando despertar a Subaru en tanto Fate suspiraba, levantando a Teana del suelo. Mañana sería un día pesado.

Ya recordaba por qué había sido una mala idea llevar a Nanoha con ellas, siempre acababan haciendo un escándalo. Lo pensó dos veces, y se dio cuenta que estaba muy mal.

En realidad, sería una _**semana **_muy pesada. ¡Pero de ninguna manera podía perder!

-"Fate-chan…"

-"¿Um?"

-"Creo que voy a vomitar."

-"¡Nanoha, en el…! –exclamó, intentando detenerla-…carro no…"

-"Ugh, qué bueno que no soy tú o tendría que pasar la noche entera lavándolo, nyahaha."

."Sí… qué bueno…" –susurró, a punto de llorar.

_Nota m__ental: Sacar un buen seguro para mi auto. Al menos, uno que dure toda la semana… ¡Juro que me voy a dar un tiro!_

_**Continuará…**_

Ok, esto ha sido inesperado, realmente no planeaba que éste fuera el primer fic de MSLN de varios capítulos que publicase, pero la curiosidad me ganó. Aún no estoy segura cómo seguirá esta historia, puesto que es algo espontáneo (uy, qué raro en mí).

Esto es para todas aquellas personitas que ya querían ver un NanoFate de mi parte ;)

Espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo, espero, yo aún no sé si quedó muy bien XD

Muchas gracias por su atención prestada, saludos y nos veremos pronto :)

Kida Luna.


	2. Día 01 Lunes

_**Si yo fuera Fate-chan…**_

_**Por**__**: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 2: Día 01 Lunes**_

Un fastidioso sonido comenzó a zumbar en sus oídos, una y otra vez. Ojeó apenas por la ventana que mantenía a oscuras la habitación –debido a las cortinas corridas- y vislumbró la luz matinal y azulada.

-"¿Qué rayos…?"

Volteó a su derecha y observó los números fluorescentes –y cegadores- del reloj portátil: 5:00 a.m.

Y otra vez ese molesto sonido…

-"My Master, wake up!" (Master, ¡despierte!)

-"Oh, tú…"

-"My Master!"

-"¡Nanoha! –la sacudió del hombro-. ¡Nanoha! –chilló más desesperada-. ¡Dile que se calle!"

-"Uhm… déjame…" –le dio un manotazo y se dio media vuelta.

-"¡Nanoha! ¡Quiero dormir!" –la volteó de golpe, pudiendo encararla sólo así.

-"¡Fate-chan! –le dio otro manotazo-. Nadie te dijo que te desvelaras."

-"¡Vomitaste en MI carro!"

-"Yo… -y se detuvo, algo haciendo clic en su mente-… disculpa, dirás MI carro. Mío de mí."

-"¿Tuyo? –y entonces, reaccionó-. ¿Tu… yo? ¿Tuyo? –repitió, la mirada perdida-. ¿Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo? ¿Así como tuyo de ti?"

-"¡Sí! –rodó los ojos y se cubrió con la sábana hasta el rostro-. Ahora vete, tienes entrenamiento con los reclutas" –se removió, acomodándose sobre la cálida y confortable cama.

Fate la miró, pasmada. _¿A las 5:00 a.m?_

-"¡NI DE BROMA!"

-"¿Per-de-do-ra?"

Fate bufó. No pudo verla, tal vez, pero juraría haber escuchado sus endemoniadas risas.

-"¡BIEN! –azotó la sábana al salir de la cama-. Osa floja…"

-"¡Hey! –se sentó de inmediato-. Tú eres la que siempre se despierta más tarde."

-"Mi trabajo es muy duro y serio" –la rubia se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

-"Oh, sí, cierto. Debes apagar y encender el clima, debe ser terrible."

-"Nya-ha-ha-ha."

-"¡Así no es! –gruñó-. ¡Con sentimiento! Así: ¡Nyahaha! ¿Ves? Y son sólo dos HAHA, no tres –frunció los labios-. Novata" –bufó.

-"¿Perdón? ¡Es sólo una estúpida risa!"

-"¡NOOO! ¡ES MI RISA! –se sobresaltó, casi a punto de llorar-. ¡Tú ni siquiera tienes una! No tienes nada –se cruzó de brazos-, ¿qué se supone que yo diga?"

-"¿Mou?"

-"¡Ese es mío! –la señaló con el dedo- Tú, vil ladrona de frases, ¡consíguete las tuyas! ¡Me tomó 52 episodios apoderarme de ellas, no dejaré que me las quites!"

-"Tienes que estar bromeando…"

-"¡LARGO! ¡HERISTE MIS SENTIMIENTOS!"

-"¡TAKAMACHI, BAJA ESA ALMOHADA O…!"

_**¡PLOP!**_

-"¿O qué? Y vete a preparar NUESTRO desayuno –le dio la espalda, recostándose de nuevo-, ah y no se te olvide mi café de TODOS LOS DÍAS, y ya sabes cómo me gusta –se rió, intentando imitar la risita de Fate-. Lo quiero per-fec-to."

-"¡Yo no me rió así!

-"Claro que sí, te ríes como un ratón… –y colapsó entre risas-… ¿Fate-chan quiere quesito?"

-"¡TÚ! Agh" –se mordió la lengua.

Dio media vuelta y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, cuando escuchó de nuevo ese horroroso zumbido.

-"¡YA DESPERTÉ! ¡CÁLLALA!"

-"Nu huh –tarareó-, cállala tú. Es TU dispositivo."

-"My Master? Why are you…?" (Master, ¿por qué está usted...?)

-"Anda –tomó el collar del buró y se lo lanzó a Fate, quien lo cachó torpemente-, sé buena y llévala a pasear, le gusta tomar el aire junto a la ventana. Ah, y cierra la puerta: _'A veces me da frío'_."

_**¡SLAP!**_

La rubia crujió los dientes y bajó las escaleras, apretando inconscientemente la esfera entre sus dedos –que brillaba casi con dolor-, mientras lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo.

_(__Now I know why Bardiche has sharp points__ / Ahora sé por qué Bardiche tiene puntas afiliadas.)_

Llegó a la cocina, tomó la sartén y por unos momentos, se quedó tiesa. Congelada. Y entonces recordó…

-"…pero yo nunca he cocinado…"

Estaba a punto de regresarse a reprocharle a la castaña, cuando una idea cruzó su mente y una sonrisa surcó sus labios. _Si Nanoha quería un desayuno… ohh, eso iba a tener…_

" – " – "

Estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba, colocándolos después detrás de su cabeza, observando el techo con cierta diversión. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió un pequeño brillo dorado, así que dándose la vuelta, atrapó el objeto de donde provenía la luz.

-"¿Bar… diche?"

-"Yes, Sir?"

-"¿A qué horas debo irme a _mi_ oficina?" –sonrió con satisfacción.

-"I'm sorry, Sir. I only have Fate's schedule in my data." (Lo siento, Sir. Solamente tengo el horario de Fate en mis datos.)

-"Sí, ya sé. Pero a partir de hoy yo seré Fate-chan, ¡así que pasaremos un grandioso rato juntos tú y yo!"

El dispositivo no dijo nada.

-"¿Bardiche?"

-"7:00 a.m, Sir."

-"Eres aburrido, ¿sabías? Y deja de decirme Sir, me siento hombre cada vez que me llamas así. De Fate lo creo, con sus pantalones deslavados y flojos…"

_¡Escuché eso Nanoha! ¡Deja de criticar mi ropa!_

-"¡Tú ponte a cocinar! –le devolvió el grito-. Ahora que lo pienso, su uniforme es lo único que sí me gusta…"

Sus ojos brillaron y saltó de inmediato fuera de la cama. Se dirigió hasta el clóset que compartían y sacó las dos prendas negras y elegantes que constituían el emblema de la Enforcer.

-"¡Y hasta tiene medallas! –frunció el ceño-. La mía no tiene, ¿medalla por qué? ¿Por ahorrar la energía del clima?"

-"Um, actually, Sir…" (Um, de hecho, Sir…)

-"¡Silencio!" –calló.

-"Yes. Sir…"

Se deshizo de su pijama rosa y se vistió con el uniforme oscuro. Se observó un buen rato en el espejo del clóset, haciendo muecas y dando vueltas.

-"Me siento toda una darketa, nyahaha… oh, cierto -frunció el ceño-, ya no puedo reírme así."

Se asoma al pasillo –Bardiche todavía atrapado entre sus manos- y coloca una mano al lado de su boca:

-"¡Oye Fate, ¿cómo te ríes tú?!"

_¡¿Cómo que cómo río?!_

-"¡Sí! ¡Ya que no puedo usar mi fantásti-re-contra risa, dime cómo lo haces!"

_¡Me río como una persona normal, Nanoha! ¡Deja de decir idioteces!_

-"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Te ríes como un ratón pero no me sale! ¡Parece que me estoy ahogando con algo!"

_**¡STAMP!**_

Las fuertes pisadas –y hasta algo furiosas, se le antojaron- retumbaron en los oídos de la castaña; pronto tuvo a la rubia enfrente suyo. Esta última alzó un dedo en amenaza y estuvo a punto de replicar, abriendo la boca; entonces, abrió los ojos sorprendida y juntó sus labios.

-"¿Es… -un lento susurro-… mi… uniforme?"

-"Im sorry, Sir! Sir Takamachi insists..." (¡Lo siento, Sir! Sir Takamachi insiste que…)

-"¡Silencio, Bardiche!"

-"¡No le grites a Bardiche! –exclamó, levantando un brazo al aire-. Además –parpadeó-, ¿por qué llevas puesto mi uniforme?"

-"Porque yo soy Fate-chan –contestó, mirándola como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-, pero, ¿en verdad tienes que usar una falda muy corta?"

-"¿Y ahora te quejas?" –sonrió.

-"Siempre es lo mismo contigo –suspiró-, ¡lo mismo con todas tus barrier jackets! ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que sólo puedes ser exhibicionista conmigo?! ¡Sé darketa si quieres! ¡Pero el show es sólo mío!"

La Enforcer colocó una mano sobre su cintura, en pose de fingida molestia.

-"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que ande por todos lados vestida de monja como tú?"

-"¡Hey, yo no me visto de monja!"

-"Hay que verlo, Nanoha, tus faldas son demasiado largas, ¡cómo no te puedes morir de calor!"

-"Cierto, ahora recuerda que hablo con la chica del clima."

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"¡BIEN!" -dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el armario, abrió uno de los cajones y tomó unas ropas entre sus manos (arrojando a Bardiche cruelmente sobre la cama)-. Si tantas ganas tienes de ser Nanoha Takamachi, ¡ponte mi uniforme!"

_**¡PLAF!**_

-"¡Deja de aventarme cosas a la cara! –sujetó la prenda entre sus manos-. Y deja de tratar a Bardiche así."

-"¿Dónde dejaste a Raising Heart?"

-"Al lado de la ventana, como dijiste."

-"¡¿SOLA?!"

-"Um, sí –respondió algo insegura-, ¿por qué?"

-"¡Ella no es como tú que le gusta el negro y la soledad! ¡Ella necesita alegría en su vida! ¡Ve y platica con ella!"

-"Exactamente… ¿qué insinúas? ¿Qué soy un alma en pena o qué?"

-"Casi, pero una muy sexy, ¡ahora ve a buscarla!" –la sacó a empujones.

Fate apoyó ambos brazos en el marco de la puerta, evitando ser echada y se dio media vuelta. Miró a la castaña –que le regresó la mirada extrañada- y le sonrió con malicia.

-"Entonces… ¿eres copa A, cielo? ¿No te queda algo grande mi…?"

-"¡FUERA!"

_**¡SLAM!**_

La sacó y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Fate rió fuertemente y se dirigió hacia abajo cuando el ruido de otra puerta abrirse llamó su atención. Avistó una cabecita asomarse.

-"¿Fate-mama? –salió en su pijama, frotándose un ojo-. ¿Por qué nunca me dejan dormir?"

-"Oh –rió nerviosa-, Nanoha-mama es una loca esquizofrénica escandalosa…"

_¡NO ES CIERTO!_

-"…y por eso debemos tenerle paciencia y mucho cariño."

Vivio rió, lanzando una miradilla hacia la habitación cerrada de sus mamás.

-"¿Fate-mama va a llevarme a la escuela?"

-"¿Yo? –se señaló a sí misma, incrédula-. Pero… ¡yo nunca…! ¡Yo…!"

-"Nanoha-mama me dijo que tú te encargarías de mí toda esta semana."

-"Oh, cierto -_tramposa Nanoha_-. Mm, ¿y qué debo hacer?" –se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

-"Primero, Nanoha-mama me prepara mi uniforme mientras me baño, después me peina y me hace el desayuno."

-"El desa… -abrió los ojos-. ¡Demon…!"

_¡NO ENFRENTE DE VIVIO, HARLAOWN!_

-"Um, claro, cielo –gruñó bajito-. ¿Por qué no te vas a bañar mientras preparo tus cosas, Vivio?"

-"¡Um! –asintió y comenzó a caminar derecho-. ¡Buenos días, Nanoha-mama! ¡Suerte contra Fate-mama!" –gritó al pasar frente al cuarto.

_¡Gracias, Vivio, eres un amor!_

-"Exactamente… ¿de qué lado está?" –susurró la rubia, con un ligero tic en su ojo derecho.

" – " – "

Fate suspiró, cansada, Raising Heart colgando de su cuello. Se dio media vuelta y apoyó la espalda en la estufa, mirando la comida –intento de comida- dispuesta sobre la mesa.

Sonrió.

-"Raising Heart, ¿no te molesta que Nanoha sea una agresiva maníaca a veces? Me preguntó si me devolverá a Bardiche en una pieza…"

-"Actually, that's why I didn't tell her about your food." (Es por eso que no le dije de tu comida.)

-"Oh, cierto, ¿por qué no le dijiste?"

-"Revenge, of course. Intelligent devices do feel!" (Venganza, por supuesto. ¡Los dispositivos inteligentes sí sienten!)

-"Siento que tú tienes más traumas que yo…"

-"¡Lista!"

Fate se asomó hacia la sala, observando a Nanoha parada a mitad de las escaleras con los brazos abiertos y luciendo **su **uniforme de Enforcer. Un momento, ¿desde cuándo su uniforme se veía más chico…?

-"¡Qué hiciste!"

-"¿Te gusta? –la miró con los ojos brillantes y se dio una vuelta-. Por supuesto, tuve que engrapar tu blusón para que me quedara bien; pero no te preocupes, después de una semana te lo devuelvo y lo arreglas, jijiji."

-"¡Yo no me río así! –reprochó-. Y… olvídalo y ven a desayunar" –entró a la cocina.

-"Bueno, entonces cómo quieres que me ría, sabes que soy una persona feliz; no puedo evitar sonreír, ¡lo llevo en la sangre!" –la siguió.

Nanoha Takamachi se sentó y ató su pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello, tomó los tenedores y miró su comida.

En ese momento, Vivio entró, ya lista para irse a la escuela.

Nanoha Takamachi se paró, desató su pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello y tiró los tenedores.

-"¡MI AMOR! –Fate la obligó a tomar asiento-. Te hice tu desayuno _tal y como te gusta_, ¿y yo siempre he comido lo que tu preparas, cierto? –la ojiazul la observó con cara asustada-. Ah y no se te olvide tu café."

Le ofreció la taza. La castaña estaba a punto de tomar el azúcar cuando una mano golpeó la suya.

-"Fate Testarossa Harlaown _odia _el azúcar en su _café_."

-"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO…!"

-"Nuh huh –negó con el dedo-, a menos que quieras devolverme mi identidad, malvada ente maníaca, _nyahaha_."

-"¡Tú! ¡De acuerdo! –vio su desayuno y su café-. Sí, ¡puedo hacerlo! ¡Yo puedo! He enfrentado cosas peores; por ejemplo, Fate vistiendo siempre de negro y he logrado superarlo…"

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"¡Sí, puedo con este nuevo enemigo!" –la ignoró y sujetó sus tenedores, decidida.

-"Fate-mama -llamó, mirando con algo de asco la comida-, ¿sabes? –su vista se fijó en la rubia-. Hay un nuevo programa de desayunos escolares –comentó esperanzada-, así que…"

-"Claro, Vivio –se puso detrás de ella y acarició su cabeza-, puedes comer allá."

-"¡Gracias, Fate-mama! ¡Yo sé que tú ganarás!"

-"¡Traidora! ¡Dijiste que yo era tu favorita, Vivio!" –chilló.

-"Nanoha-mama, Vivio quiere seguir viva para llegar a ser una adulta y no morir por una indigestión."

-"¡Fate! –azotó las manos en la mesa-. ¿Sabes? Hay un nuevo programa de desayuno en la oficina…"

-"¡NO! –respondió de inmediato- Yo _NO _desayuno en la oficina. Y como no podemos desperdiciar lo de Vivio, te comerás su parte también" –colocó el otro plato al frente suyo.

Nanoha chilló horrorizada.

-"¿Cómo –sollozó- después de tanto tiempo de amor incondicional me puedes hacer esto, Fate Testarossa?"

-"Venganza –observó de reojo a Raising Heart, colgando de su cuello-, por supuesto" –y sonrió.

-"Por cierto, ¿por qué Vivio tiene el cabello amarrado con dos cintas _negras_?" –se fijó la castaña, viéndola retirarse hacia la sala.

-"Le gusta mi estilo" –sonrió.

-"Oh, por Dios, ¡mi hija se está descarriando!" –dramatizó.

-"¡Sólo cállate y come!"

-"¿Por qué no le pusiste blancas?"

-"Porque va a parecer una hippie, ¡ahora come!"

-"¡Bien! Pero que quede claro que no soy hippie… sólo algo hiperactiva, y feliz…"

Y así comenzó la mañana del primer día.

_Fate Testarossa: 1, Nanoha Takamachi: 0_

_**Continuará…**_

Disculpa por la tardanza, pero aún me cuesta un poco. Sobre los capítulos, iré tratándolos probablemente cada uno con un momento del día, puesto que siento que si relato todo un día completo ya no me quedará qué escribir después.

Espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo, críticas y comentarios, como siempre, son bienvenidos.

Saludos a todos y que pasen un buen –y divertido- día :)

Kida Luna.


	3. Día 02 Martes

_**Si yo fuera Fate-chan…**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 3: Día 02 Mart**__**es**_

Terminaron de arreglarse, y luego de la tan acostumbrada discusión mañanera, ambas salieron cerrando la puerta del departamento.

-"Entonces… -miró a ambos lados de la calle, pretendiendo ignorar su desorientación ante su pareja-… yo debo, em, ¿irme volando al trabajo?"

Nanoha la observó, una delgada y fina sonrisa malévola en sus labios.

-"Oh no, Fate-chan, recuerda que volar está prohibido en la ciudad –fingió con voz dolida-. Pero no te preocupes –palmeó su espalda-, para eso existe el transporte público."

-"Tienes que estar bromeando…"

-"Nuh huh –su sonrisa se amplió-, y recuerda que primero debes dejar a Vivio en la escuela."

-"Nanoha-mama –jaló la falda de su nuevo uniforme negro, haciendo que bajara la vista hacia ella-, ¿es esto totalmente sano para mi integridad física? Me gustaría llegar a los 15 años, cuando mucho…"

-"¡Vivio! –gimió Fate, quien la tenía sostenida de la mano- ¡No le des alas a tu loca madre!"

-"Tu carro lamentará cada una de esas palabras…"

La rubia palideció de inmediato ante la cara sombría y tenebrosa de su _ya no tan adorable_ novia. Sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo, aunque no supo discernir si era de miedo o era en realidad el mal tiempo.

_**¡CLANK!**_

-"¡Testarossa, apúrate!"

Los ojos rubíes se iluminaron por completo al ver a su salvadora.

-"¡Sí! Acabo de recordar que hoy es el día en que Signum me lleva al trabajo –le sonrió a la castaña-, así que _hoy_ no conduzco mi carro…"

-"Ayer nos vino a recoger Hayate, hoy Signum. Cielo, ¿no me estás ocultando algo, verdad?"

-"¡Debo tomar el transporte público, di adiós a Nanoha-mama, Vivio!" –gritó, dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la parada.

-"Fate-mama, se dice autobús –respondió mientras la seguía de la mano-. Ahora, sé moderna y no tendré que ignorarte para cuidar mi reputación" –explicó sabiamente.

-"Esto me pasa por dejar a Nanoha lavarte el cerebro. Necesitas pasar más tiempo conmigo" –comentó con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndose.

La pequeña se soltó del agarre de su madre para frotarse sus manitas –cubiertas por un par de guantes azules y esponjosos- y se abrazó a sí misma, intentando buscar algo de calor.

-"Entonces…"

-"¿No sabes cómo parar el autobús, cierto?"

-"Um… -hizo una pausa-… no cielo, _nyahaha_."

-"Fate-mama, cuando Nanoha-mama se ríe así, da ternura –la volteó a ver-; cuando tú lo haces, das miedo" –se alejó dos pasos de ella.

-"¡Ni siquiera me gusta reírme así! Esto es estúpido…"

-"Um…"

-"Espera, ¡¿pensé que estabas de mi lado?"

-"¡Oh, el autobús! ¡Debemos irnos!" –hizo la parada y salió corriendo hacia el enorme carro, ignorando las palabras de su Fate-mama.

" – " – "

-"Um… vaya, eso no me lo esperaba… -abrió la puerta del copiloto desde su asiento en el volante-… ¿vas a venir, Takamachi?"

-"Signum…"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Signum…"

-"No entiendo cuál es el punto."

-"Signum…"

-"¿Piensas subir o…?"

-"¡Ay por Dios, tienes que seguirme la corriente! Cada vez que yo diga –pone cara sombría- Signum… tú debes decir -cruza los brazos e imita la mirada de la pelirrosa-: Testarossa…"

-"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?"

-"Signum…"

-"Takamachi" –gruñó, comenzando a desesperarse.

-"¡Testarossa! ¡Debes decir Testarossa! –movió sus manos frenéticamente- A ver, probemos otra vez…"

-"¡No voy a prestarme a esto! ¡Es estúpido!"

-"Signum…"

-"¡Bien, te invito un helado pero súbete al carro de una maldita vez!"

-"¡Yay, helado! –entra al carro-. No te preocupes, Signum –sonrió-, todavía tenemos 5 días para practicarlo."

-"Dime que esto no es cierto y todavía seguimos en el bar bebiendo como posesas…"

-"¿Puedo oír la radio?"

-"Eso –se golpeó la frente- no es lo que te dije que me dijeras…"

-"Signum…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Signum…"

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Signum…"

-"¿Sabes? Acabo de descubrir por qué Testarossa se la pasa todo el día encerrada en su oficina…"

" – " – "

-"Um, Fate-mama… ¿por qué continuas siguiéndome? –dijo una muy apenada Vivio, volteando hacia todos lados en el pasillo de la escuela-. Aquí estoy bien, ya puedes irte…"

-"¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te lleve hasta tu salón de clases?"

-"¿No quieres llevarme a mi pupitre también?"

-"¡¿Me dejarías hacerlo?"

-"¡Fate-mama, NO!"

Vivio golpeó su frente, vigilando todavía que ninguno de sus compañeritos la observara –e ignorando todas las miradas posadas en ella y su madre-. El brillo en los ojos de Fate se esfumó y alzó el rostro con ligero enfado.

-"Ni siquiera Nanoha-mama me hace esto…" –chilló avergonzada.

-"Está bien, lo que pasa es que ella es una agresiva –soltó despreocupada-. Um… -miró hacia todos lados-… en serio, ¿no puedo…?"

-"¡NO! –gritó mientras cerraba los ojos y agitaba sus brazos en el aire-. Fate-mama por favor, POR FAVOR, sé una cruel y agresiva madre como Nanoha-mama ¡y déjame en mi soledad!" –_más bien, no arruines mi reputación…_

-"Vivio –refunfuñó-, estás hiriendo mi sentimientos…"

-"Nanoha-mama te grita todo el tiempo –parpadeó confundida-, pensé que ya estabas acostumbrada."

Esta vez, fue el turno de Fate de golpearse la frente.

-"¿Alguna de ustedes se pone a pensar en quién pone más dinero en la mesa?" –susurró entre dientes.

-"Ahh –Vivio vaciló, recordando ese _pequeño_ detalle-, ¡Fate-mama, las clases ya empiezan! ¡Me tengo que ir, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho! ¡NO LO OLVIDES! –gritó-. Digo… em, no lo olvides, mami" –bajó la voz ante la mirada enojada de la rubia más grande.

La abrazó fuertemente y se echó a correr a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a su salón. Fate suspiró y dio media vuelta. ¿Y ahora cómo llegaba a su trabajo?

-"Vivio, acabo de ver a tu mamá…"

-"¡Di una palabra y le digo a Nanoha-mama que te parta con su Starlight Breaker!" –amenazó y azotó a su compañerito contra la pared.

-"¡Nanoha no, tu mamá no, por favor! –gritó en pánico- Está bien, te vuelvo a dar mi almuerzo pero no m-me l-lastimes…" –respondió totalmente atemorizado.

-"¿Uh? –volteó a ver la bolsa que llevaba en su otra mano con el desayuno que Fate-mama le había hecho, y sonrió alegremente-. ¿Es comestible?" –preguntó con ojitos brillantes.

Y éste es el resultado de ser criada por una Enforcer enloquecida y un Demonio Blanco en casa…

" – " – "

8:00 a.m.

-"Disculpe –el chofer del autobús volteó a verla con fastidio-, um, ¿pasa por la División 6?"

-"¿La División qué?"

-"División 6, ya sabe… investigamos la Logia perdida, vigilamos el orden ¡y combatimos a los chicos malos!" –alzó el puño en el aire, mirando al conductor por si le prestaba atención.

-"Um… claro… -la observó como si estuviera loca-. Se equivocó de camión señora…"

-"Ah… lo siento…"

Y se volvió a sentar en la banca de la parada, esperando que otro camión se detuviera. De repente, se levantó sumamente enojada.

-"¡ES SEÑORITA! –gritó hacia donde se había ido el autobús-. ¡NO ESTOY TAN VIEJA COMO EL PROGRAMUCHO VIRTUAL DE SIGNUM Y LOS OTROS!"

" – " – "

-"¡Chu!" –estornudó.

-"¿Estás resfriada, Signum?"

-"No, no –se talló la nariz-. En fin, ya llegamos."

-"Signum…"

-"No empieces o me regreso y te aviento a media avenida."

-"¿Eh? Ah no, no –rió nerviosa-, me preguntaba, um… ¿tú ayudas a Fate-chan en su trabajo, no?"

Signum se arrinconó hacia su lado del asiento, alejándose de Nanoha lo más que pudo y la miró como si fuera un bicho raro. La instructora sonrió, y la segunda Teniente al mando del Equipo Relámpago lanzó un gritito de miedo.

-"¡Vamos a ser compañeras de oficina!" –Nanoha la abrazó.

La pelirrosa sintió que todo el color se le iba de la cara, ¿era una mentira, cierto? ¿CIERTO?

-"Takamachi… por favor, quítame tus manos de encima, suficiente shock tengo con saber que trabajaremos juntas."

-"¡Lo sé, ¿no es genial?" –se separó de ella con una _enorme y enfermizamente dulce _sonrisa.

-"¿Sabes cuál era el trabajo de Testarossa, no?"

-"Ser Enforcer."

-"¿Y sabes que por ella pasaban todos los papeles importantes de la División antes de ser expedidos, verdad?"

-"Em… claro, ¡claro! ¿Insinúas que no sé qué hace mi esposa?" –respondió con un ligero tono de ira.

-"¿Y… lo sabes?"

-"_Jijiji _–risa de ratón-, ¡por supuesto que no! –palmeó su hombro más cercano-. Pero qué importa, para esto estás tú. Será como cuando trabajaba con Vita, _jijiji_…"

Y de repente, Signum recordó algo…

"_- Quiero otra botella…_

_- ¡No! ¡No le den más! –gritó Vita-. ¡Luego debo trabajar el doble por su culpa!"_

-"Tiene que ser una broma…" –un tic nació en su ojo izquierdo.

-"Hey, ¿no ha llegado Fate-chan aún?" –preguntó, inclinándose sobre la puerta del auto rojo convertible y espiando todo el estacionamiento.

De repente, algo hizo clic en su mente.

-"Oye, ¿y dónde está mi helado?"

Signum dejó su cabeza caer y golpear el volante.

" – " – "

12:00 p.m.

-"¿Pasa por la División 6?"

-"Mira, linda –se reclinó el chofer sobre la ventanilla-, yo pasó por el mercado principal, de ahí tomo la ruta 25, dobló hacia la 26 y bajó todo por la 30…"

Fate asintió una y otra vez, atentamente.

-"…rodeó la 39, entró por la 46, salgo por la 49 y finalmente vuelvo a pasar por aquí, que es la 52, ¿entendiste?"

-"No… ¡pero si me da otra oportunidad puedo intentarlo!"

-"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esperando?"

-"Um… dos horas…"

-"¿Es broma, cierto?"

-"Eh… ¿pasa por la División 6?" –rió nerviosa.

" – " – "

4:30 p.m.

Los ojitos bicolores recorrieron todo el enorme espacio desolado y vacío, su cuerpecito sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela –ya la habían corrido de adentro- y sus manitas sosteniendo su dulce carita.

-"Mou, ¿dónde rayos está Fate-mama? ¡Llevo tres horas esperando a que alguien venga por mí!"

" – " – "

9:40 p.m.

-"¿División 6?" –volvió a preguntar, con voz cansada.

-"Mmm… ¿qué no nos vimos esta mañana, señora?"

-"Usted… -tomó aire, no teniendo las suficientes fuerzas para cortarlo en dos con su Sprite Zamber-. Snif, por favor, ¡sólo sáqueme de esta maldita parada!"

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo –movió sus manos al frente, intentando calmarla-. ¿Tiene con qué pagar, cierto?"

-"Um… ¿alguna vez le comenté que hace 10 años atrás yo salvé su vida? _Nyahaha_..."

_Fate Testarossa: 1, Nanoha Takamachi: 1_

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, al fin pude terminar este capítulo. ¿No es adorable, Vivio? Se parece tanto a sus dos mamás XD

Gracias, gracias por leerme y por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para hacerlo. Cualquier crítica o comentario como siempre es bienvenido :)

Saludos y que pasen unas bonitas veladas y vacaciones :)

Kida Luna.


	4. Día 03 Miércoles

_**Si yo fuera Fate-chan…**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 4: Día 03 Miércoles**_

-"¡Fate-chan! ¡¿Por qué no te presentaste a trabajar ayer?"

La rubia tuvo que alejarse del celular en su mano para evitar quedar sorda por los gritos de su Comandante.

-"¿Por qué no pueden olvidarlo simplemente?" –gimió abatida.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Al menos le sacaste una foto a la parada?" –tuvo que apartar el teléfono para tapar la risa proveniente con una de sus manos.

-"¡Ya deja de reírte! Además –vaciló-, ¡que sepas que era una parada muy bonita! Aunque yo era la única allí…"

-"Signum, ¿puedo prender la radio?" –cierta pelirroja preguntó.

-"¿Para qué?"

-"Para oírla."

-"No."

-"Oh…"

-"Bien…"

-"¿Entonces sí puedo?"

-"¡No!"

-"Pero somos compañeras –aulló dolida-, nos apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas, damos la vida la una por la otra, combatimos lado a lado, ¡somos como uña y mugre!"

-"Claro que no –respondió asqueada-, ¿en qué mundo vives? Y no me veas así, yo no soy tan débil como Testarossa."

-"¡Oye! –la aludida cerró su celular de un golpe-. Yo no soy débil… sólo un poco manejable."

-"Es lo mismo –rodó los ojos-, ¡Takamachi quita las manos de ahí!"

-"¡Quiero escuchar la radio!"

-"Dame una buena razón para dejarte hacerlo" –entrecerró los ojos.

-"Prometo no contarte mi vida privada mientras trabajemos juntas."

-"¡Hecho!"

-"¡Gracias! Sabía que nos entenderíamos –le sonrió-. ¿No es maravilloso? –su mirada brilló de repente-. ¡Presiento que seremos las mejores compañeras de trabajo!"

-"Sabía que era una mala idea comprarme un carro…"

Nunca antes había deseado tirarse de un barranco con todo y Enforcer e Instructora incluidas, ¿por qué sólo le pasaba esto a ella?

-"Por cierto Nanoha –llamó dulcemente la rubia-, ¿ya has ido a una misión?"

La aludida negó, cambiando la estación de radio una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar algo que le gustase.

-"Oh, ¿en serio? –cruzó los brazos sobre el asiento de su novia-. ¿Por qué no le pides a Signum que te lleve a una?"

-"Testarossa."

-"Dime."

-"¿Pedí tu opinión?"

-"No, pero…"

-"Entonces cállate."

-"¡Pero!"

-"¡Fate-chan! Deja a Signum conducir en paz –la rubia abrió la boca en protesta-, y cállate" –agregó Nanoha.

-"¡Dejen de callarme!"

-"¡Entonces deja de hablar!" –gritó la castaña.

-"Sabes, Takamachi -la guerrera sonrió de lado-, éste puede ser el comienzo de una _hermosa_ amistad."

-"¿Tú crees? ¿Amigas para siempre, contándonos secretos y dándonos abrazos y…?"

-"Takamachi."

-"¿Sí, mi nueva y querida amiga Signum?"

-"Por favor, _no lo arruines_."

Fate regresó a su asiento y suspiró, ¿por qué siendo ella tan buena le tocaba siempre lo peor?

-"Y no soy rarita, para que sepan –habló de inmediato-, sólo algo diferente…"

-"¿Y no es lo mismo?" –corearon las otras dos.

-"¡Bueno, ya déjenme en paz!"

La rubia bufó molesta, diciéndose una y mil veces que las personas solían vestirse de negro y que era algo absolutamente normal. Nanoha, por su parte, seguía cambiando estaciones.

_My hand__s are at your throat – Mis manos están alrededor de tu cuello_

_I think I hate you – Creo que te detesto_

_We made the same mistakes – Cometimos los mismos errores..._

-"My hands are at your throat…" –cantó Fate emocionada, asomándose otra vez hacia delante.

-"¡Adoro esa canción! –apoyó Signum, extrañamente entusiasmada también-. I think I hate you!"

Nanoha levantó el ceño pero no dijo nada. ¡¿Qué clase de canción era esa?

-"WE MADE THE…!"

Pausa.

-"¡Hey! ¡Estabámos cantando!" –corearon Fate y Signum.

-"Lo de la ropa negra está bien, pude superarlo porque te veías sexy… pero eso de ¿mis manos alrededor de tu cuello? –Fate parpadeó, confundida-. ¡Y tú! –señaló a Signum-. ¡Deja de darle cuerda!"

-"Oye, que Testarossa sea una gótica amante del negro y le gusten ese tipo de canciones –señaló a la rubia sin voltear a verla-, no quiere decir que yo también sea _rarita_…"

-"¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí presente!"

-"Ah, cierto, perdón… -continuó ignorándola-. Como sea, es TU novia, Takamachi. Además no sé por qué te sorprende: Abandonada por Precia, golpeada por un Starlight Breaker, le robaron su Linker Core, es una copia de su hermana gemela" –comenzó a contar con los dedos.

-"Signum… todavía sigo presente, ¿sabes?"

-"Apaleada por quién sabe cuántos ataques mágicos, exhibicionista, encerrada en una oficina… A mí me parece bastante normal que sea una loca deprimida."

-"¡Yo no estoy loca ni deprimida!"

-"Fate –Nanoha se volteó hacia atrás-, cuando quiera tu opinión cielo, te la pido. ¿De acuerdo?"

-"Pero…"

-"¡Bien! ¡Vamos progresando! –la ojiazul le pinchó una mejilla-. Me alegra que seas tan obediente."

-"Me siento tan ignorada…"

-"¿Lo ves? Lo rara ya no se lo vas a quitar –suspiró-. Además, ¿qué quieres que yo escuche? No es mi culpa que seas una hippie" –agregó Signum.

-"No soy una hippie –infló las mejillas-, ¡sólo una persona muy, muy alegre!"

-"Y monja, no lo olvides."

-"¡Fate-chan! –la rubia la miró inocente-. Para que sepas, ésa es la nueva moda" –mencionó airosa.

-"¿En la Iglesia?"

Signum estalló en risas, tratando de sostener el volante. La castaña hizo un mohín de disgusto y se hundió en su asiento, oyendo al poco rato la voz de su novia.

-"¿Y por qué usas aBardiche como si fuera un pasador?"

Nanoha la miró confundida.

-"Porque todo el día lo llevas en el bolsillo de tu chaleco –respondió simplemente-, el pobre se la pasa ahí encerrado, necesita algo de sol."

-"N-Nanoha… a Bardiche no le gusta el sol…"

-"¿Eso es cierto, Bardiche?" –preguntó Nanoha, alzando la vista para distinguir el triángulo dorado en su cabeza.

-"Yes, I believe I'm a darkness' son, or something." (Así es, creo que soy un hijo de la oscuridad, o algo así.)

-"Testarossa, tu dispositivo asusta… ¿qué clase de cosas le enseñas a decir?"

-"¿Yo? Yo no le enseñé eso –frunció el ceño-, debió de haberlo escuchado de una de mis canciones."

-"Ah… claro, eso es MÁS tranquilizador aún…"

-"Ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer que Raising Heart las oiga –Nanoha bajó la cabeza y siseó en voz baja-, o vas a lamentarlo el resto de tus días, _hasta que la muerte nos separe cariño_…"

Fate tembló, abrazándose a sí misma.

La esfera roja en su cuello brilló apenas, llamando su atención. Enfocándose mejor, pudo distinguir las letras resplandecientes y rosas que estaban en el interior de Raising Heart.

"_Welcome to my world__ T_T" (Bienvenida a mi mundo T_T)_

" – " – "

-"Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido..." –comentó mientras sellaba cada una de las hojas que Signum le iba pasando.

-"¿Al menos estás leyendo lo que dicen, cierto?"

-"Aburrido… ¿eh? ¿Tengo qué?" –levantó la vista.

-"Olvídalo…"

-"Eso pensé. Aburrido, aburrido, ¡oh! ¡OH!"

-"¡¿Qué, qué pasa?" –se levantó de inmediato.

-"¡Van a cortar el cable! ¡Hayate-chan tiene que ver esto enseguida! ¡No podremos ver Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Strikers nunca más!"

-"¡Pero sí lo han visto un millón de veces! ¡Tienen todos los malditos DVD's apilados encima de los expedientes de la Lost Logia!"

-"Lo sé –frunció el ceño-, deberían botar esa basura, ¿tienes idea de cuánto cuesta hoy en mi día mi cara en la portada de un disco?"

-"Um… ¿no?"

-"¡Yo tampoco! Pero apuesto a que es mucho."

Signum se golpeó la frente, sentándose de nuevo enfrente de su nueva y temporal –agradecía a todos los dioses- compañera de trabajo. La castaña dejó los papeles a un lado y tamborileó con sus dedos el escritorio.

-"¿Aburrido?" –adivinó Signum sus pensamientos.

-"Sí… ¿cómo supiste?" –Nanoha la miró asombrada.

-"Telepatía."

-"¿En serio?"

-"En serio –rodó los ojos-. Es uno de mis poderes ocultos, pero debes guardar el secreto, ¿entiendes?"

-"¡Entendido!" –sonrió.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡Dime qué pienso ahora mismo!"

-"Estás aburrida…"

-"Wow… sí que eres buena…"

De pronto, una idea cruzó la mente de Nanoha. De no ser porque la vio apretar el botón para llamar a Fate Testarossa, Signum hubiese salido corriendo al instante.

" – " – "

-"Photon Lancer!"

-"Photon Lancer!"

-"Um… Fate-san, ¿qué se supone que está haciendo?"

Teana Lanster se quedó quieta, observando como el reemplazo de su entrenadora permanecía flotando en el aire mientras sostenía el báculo rosa hacia abajo. Apuntando… desde hacía 5 minutos…

-"¡Dije Photon Lancer!"

-"In my defense, I am not Bardiche." (En mi defensa, yo no soy Bardiche.)

-"Mou, ¡pues no deberías contestar!"

-"I was repeating whatever you said!" (¡Sólo repetía lo que estabas diciendo!)

-"¿Sabes? Eres exactamente igual que la loca de mi novia…" –susurró, mirando fijamente al dispositivo.

-"I know." (Lo sé.)

-"¡No era un cumplido!"

-"To myself, it was XD" (Para mí lo era XD)

La rubia frunció el ceño ante el mensaje fluorescente, y antes de poder decir algo más, Raising Heart brilló, avisándole que tenía una llamada de su novia.

-"¡Fate-chan! –la cara de Nanoha inundó la pantalla que apareció por completo-. ¿Cómo va todo allí? ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Hola, Nanoha –sonrió, viéndola alejarse y notando a Signum sentada a un lado-. Todo bien aquí –mintió-, ¿qué tal allá? ¿Demasiado duro, no?"

-"¿Eh? ¡Para nada! –agitó una mano restándole importancia-. Con Signum aquí, todo está perfecto" –sonrió ampliamente.

Detrás de Nanoha, la pelirrosa pasó la mano por su cuello, imitando el filo de Levantine y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su ex-compañera.

-"Ah, sí, ya lo noté –rió nerviosa-, debo irme, el entrenamiento debe continuar" –y cortó la comunicación.

Volteó a ver a los reclutas y movió la cabeza, todos tomando su posición de ataque. Había decidido intentar el Divine Buster de la castaña y tal vez después…

-"Nanoha Takamachi's calling." (Llamada de Nanoha Takamachi.)

-"¿Otra vez?" –abandonó su posición y abrió la comunicación.

-"¡Hola!"

-"Me hablaste hace apenas tres segundos" –dijo confundida.

-"¡Lo sé! ¿Acaso no te encanta? ¡Podemos hablar así todo el día! –una gota apareció en el rostro de Fate-. Y… ¿qué haces?"

-"¿Entrenando?"

-"Oh…"

-"Sí."

-"Ah…"

-"Claro" –rodó los ojos.

-"Uh…"

-"Nanoha, está conversión es MUY interesante, pero debo trabajar, ¿ok?"

-"Ah sí, sí, yo comprendo. ¡Que tengas buena suerte!"

Y cortó la comunicación.

-"Bueno, ¡comen…!"

-"Nanoha Takamachi's calling."

-"¡¿Otra vez?"

-"¡Hola! –volvió a saludar, sonriente-. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo te va, Fate-chan?"

-"Acabamos de hablar hace dos segundos."

-"¿Tú también contaste el tiempo?" –preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-"¡Nanoha! –chilló-. Tengo que trabajar, molesta a Signum."

La pelirrosa sacó a Levantine y lo aventó contra una de las fotos de Fate que yacía en su oficina. La rubia rió nerviosa, fingiendo no haber visto eso.

-"Em… digo, tú también debes tener mucho que hacer…"

-"Oh, cierto…"

-"Sí…"

-"¿Y qué haces?"

-"¡Nanoha, ya cuelga!"

-"Um… ¿Fate-san?"

-"¡Ahora no, Erio! ¡No tengo tiempo para traumas infantiles, haz cita después! –regresando a la llamada-. ¿Puedes parar de acosarme?"

-"¡No te estoy acosando! ¡Esto no se llama acosar! –se voltea hacia Signum-. ¡Dile que no la estoy acosando!"

-"¿Y yo cómo rayos voy a saber?"

-"¡DILE QUE NO LA ESTOY ACOSANDO!" –rugió esta vez.

-"¡Bien, bien! Takamachi no te está acosando… aunque si esto no es acosar para ella, me pregunto qué lo será…"

-"¡Sí lo esta haciendo, no le des la razón!"

-"¡Yo no le doy la…! –mirada asesina-. Digo, um… Takamachi, baja eso por favor, somos compañeras, ¡somos buenas compañeras!"

-"¡Suficiente, voy a colgar!"

-"¡Atrévete a colgarme, Harlaown! ¡ATRÉVETE!"

_Bip, bip, bip…_

" – " – "

-"Y se atrevió."

-"…"

-"¿Takamachi? Respira profundo y no cometas idioteces –_por Dios, Signum recuerda con quién hablas_-. Bueno, idioteces como destruir el mundo y… tú sabes, esas cosas…"

-"Fate… Testarossa…" –crujió entre dientes.

-"Tranquila –quiso tocarla cuando la castaña la apuntó con Bardiche-, ¿somos amigas, cierto? Eh… ¿Takamachi?"

-"No te interpongas."

-"¿Vas por Testarossa?"

Nanoha asintió.

-"¡Entonces no lo haré! Esperé tres temporadas a ver si me podía vengar de ella, ¡no puedo creer que al fin haya llegado el día! –corrió rápidamente hasta la puerta-. ¡Puedes salir por…!"

_**¡CRASH!**_

Signum abrió los ojos espantada, acercándose lentamente al enorme agujero que ahora tenía la oficina de la Enforcer.

-"¡Oye! ¡¿Quién crees que va a pagar por esto?"

Vio a Nanoha Takamachi alejarse volando, así que dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, dispuesta a seguirla. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando regresó y entró de nuevo, caminando a un lado de donde se encontraba el enorme hoyo.

-"Casi olvidó lo más importante de trabajar junto a una Enforcer: Apagar el clima. Pobre Testarossa… -suspiró-. En fin, ¿dónde estará mi cámara?"

Y salió de nuevo.

" – " – "

Suspiró y aterrizó en el campo de entrenamiento, sacudiendo su chaqueta blanca de instructora. No dio ni dos pasos hacia los reclutas cuando el dispositivo en su mano volvió a brillar.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"WHITE DEVIL COMING!" (¡EL DEMONIO BLANCO SE ACERCA!)

-"Oh… -alzó la vista al cielo, notando una estrella fugaz dirigiéndose hacia allí a toda velocidad-… no creo que venga a darme los buenos días, ¿_nyahaha_?"

-"¡FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN!"

La aludida tembló de inmediato mientras el báculo en sus manos rápidamente se desvanecía para tomar la forma de un collar.

-"Cobarde –susurró a la esfera-. ¡No me abandones!"

-"I'm sorry, I swear I'll remember of you forever!" (Lo siento, ¡prometo recordarte por siempre!)

-"¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor!" –gimió asustada.

Apenas pisó tierra, la ojiazul corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su novia, deteniéndose justo enfrente de ella y mirándola muy, MUY fijamente.

-"¿Por qué me colgaste? ¿Por qué le cuelgas a tu novia? ¿Sabes que te puedo demandar por falta de tiempo? ¡Dime por qué me colgaste!"

-"¡Nanoha! –dio un paso hacia atrás-. ¡Estoy trabajando! Hablaremos de esto en casa…"

-"¡Ah, no! ¡Hablaremos ahora!"

-"¡No enfrente de los reclutas!"

-"¿Los reclutas? –volteó a verlos terriblemente-. Puedo mandarlos a volar ahora mismo si quieres."

Los cuatro novatos temblaron, preguntándose qué debían hacer. Teana volteó a ver Subaru, quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza hasta que la otra la empujó al frente.

-"Yo soy la jefa del equipo –los dos niños asintieron-, ¡así que ve!"

-"¡Pero…!"

-"¡Ve! ¡La fuerza está contigo!" –susurró la pistolera.

-"¡Pensé que ustedes estaban conmigo!" –chilló atemorizada.

-"No te preocupes, ¡Nanoha-san te adora!" –la apoyó Erio.

-"¿Y por qué siempre me pega a mí primero, entonces?" –Tía alzó los hombros, no sabiendo qué decir.

Subaru miró a todos sus compañeros, quienes colocaban las manos en su corazón, hechas un puño, dándole esperanzas.

-"¡Se supone que debías estar en mi oficina!"

-"¡No me grites! ¡A mí nadie me grita!" –se quejó Nanoha.

-"¡Pues a mí tampoco! –hubo una larga pausa-. Bueno, sí me gritan… pero sólo un poco, digo, ¡ése no es el punto!"

-"Um… ¿Nanoha-san?"

-"Pero quería hablar contigo" –sollozó la castaña.

-"¿Nanoha? Estaba trabajando…"

-"¿Y qué? Total, a ellos los van a matar en una misión… -señaló a los novatos-. El mundo no los quiere a ellos, ¡el mundo quiere NanoFate!"

-"No necesitaba saber eso…" –murmuró Tía.

-"¿De verdad nos van a matar?" –murmuró asustada Caro.

-"¡Sabía que era una mala idea ser niño en esta serie! Debí hacerme pasar por mujer…"

-"Erio… ¿qué tan graves son tus traumas infantiles?" –Caro asintió a las palabras de Tía.

-"¿NanoFate? En eso tienes la razón –acordó la rubia-, pero… ¡un momento! ¡No me cambies la conversación Takamachi!"

-"¡No lo hago! ¿Por qué te pones toda histérica?"

-"¡Tú fuiste la que vino hasta aquí!"

-"Esto… ¿Nanoha-san?"

-"Sí, pero… -dudó-… ¿no estás en tus días, cierto? He leído que cuando pasa una suele ponerse de mal humor y…"

-"¡NANOHA! –gritó sonrojada-. ¡No enfrente de ellos!"

-"Um… Nanoha-san…"

-"¡¿QUÉ QUIERES SUBARU?" –gritaron ambas.

-"Me habló a mí, yo soy su entrenadora" –exclamó la ojiazul.

-"Pero yo estoy a cargo ahora –Fate frunció el ceño-, ¡así que me habló a mí!"

-"¡Pero dijo mi nombre!"

-"¿Y eso qué? ¡Hay un millón de Nanohas en el mundo! Anda Subaru, dile a esta terca que me hablabas a mí."

-"¿F-Fate-san…?"

-"Lo sé, soy muy famosa… –sonrió tontamente-… ¡quiero decir, si dices que fue ella, haré que lo lamentes el resto de tus días!"

-"¡Las amenazas no valen, Nanoha!"

-"¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo crees que Vita y yo los entrenamos?"

-"¡Oigan! ¡¿Podrían dejar de pelear?"

Las dos mujeres voltearon a ver lentamente a Subaru, hicieron aparecer sus dos dispositivos inteligentes y apuntaron directo hacia ella. La pelimorada chilló y buscó apoyo, encontrando a sus compañeros muy lejos de ella. Más de lo que recordaba…

_**¡STARLIGHT BREAKER! ¡SPRITE ZAMBER!**_

_**¡BOOM!**_

Y eso es lo que pasa cuando no le das la razón a ninguna maga potencialmente peligrosa…

-"Auch… supongo que ya me quedé sin novia…" –lamentó Tía.

-"¿Deberíamos llamar a Shamal?" –sugirió Caro.

-"Espero que Subaru sea armable..." –comentó Erio, mirando piezas robóticas caer por todos lados.

" – " – "

-"¡¿Pero qué rayos está mal con ustedes?"

-"¡Podemos explicarlo!" –gritaron Nanoha y Fate.

-"¡Y más les vale que me expliquen por qué volaron el campo de entrenamiento, mataron a la quinta Subaru de esta semana –_tengo que dejar de pedir más cyborgs-_ e hicieron un agujero en una de mis oficinas!"

-"¿Agujero?" –parpadeó Fate.

-"Lo del campo fue culpa de Subaru –se defendió Nanoha-, por más que le tiro un montón de ataques, nunca aprende. Estoy comenzando a pensar que es masoquista…" –suspiró.

-"¿Agujero? ¿Qué agujero, Hayate?"

-"Oh, no es la gran cosa –respondió Signum, sonriendo satisfecha-. Sólo que ahora tienes ventilación gratis…"

-"¡Le hiciste un agujero a MI oficina!"

-"¡Fue un accidente! –chilló la castaña-. Además… tenías razón, hacía mucho frío; necesitaba algo de sol de todos modos…"

-"¡¿Tienen idea de cuánto gasté para comprar este lujoso y bendito lugar? –vociferó Hayate-. ¡Y no me importa si la oficina de la reprimida, oscura, rara y antisocial Fate tiene o no tiene luz!"

-"¡Oye! ¡Todavía estoy aquí!" –reclamó la rubia, haciendo que la comandante posara su vista en ella.

-"Lo siento, lo había olvidado –volteó para seguir ignorándola-. El punto es, que ustedes dos se aman –tomó el brazo de cada una mientras mostraba una sonrisa escalofriante-, y mientras estén en MI división, ¡VAN A SER FELICES Y DEJAR DE VOLAR MIS HERMOSAS Y COSTOSAS INSTALACIONES SINO QUIEREN QUE YO MISMA LES VUELE LA CABEZA, ENTIENDEN!"

-"Pero no fue culpa mía… Nanoha comenzó todo."

-"Fate… ¿tengo cara de que eso me importa?" –la miró Hayate fastidiada.

-"¿Pueden dejar de ignorarme?" –la rubia se zafó y cruzó los brazos.

-"Yo no te ignoro" –ronroneó la castaña, colocándose detrás de su novia.

Pasó las manos alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente, hasta que algo hizo clic en su mente y se separó de inmediato. ¿Por qué había piel donde debería haber tela? ¡Por qué!

Miró a la rubia de arriba y abajo y lanzó un grito.

-"¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi falda?"

-"¿Eh? –las pupilas escarlatas parpadearon confusas- Oh, la corté un poco, ¿te gusta?" –sonrió y dio una vuelta.

-"¡Se ve genial! No como las faldas que Nanoha arrastraba casi por el piso" –opinó Hayate emocionada.

-"¡Yo no las arrastro!"

-"¿Cómo que no? ¿No has visto tu traje de combate? ¡Puedes barrer un piso entero con eso!" –apoyó la enforcer.

-"¡No es cierto! –titubeó-. ¡Devuelve mi falda a como estaba antes!"

-"A eso no se le puede llamar falda, ¡y encima usas calcetas! ¿No te enseñaron a usar medias?"

-"¡C-Claro que sí! Pero siempre las rompía…"

-"Eso sí me lo creo" –comentó Signum.

-"Además tuve que agrandar tu camisa, ya sabes, por lo de que tu eres Copa…"

-"¡NO LO DIGAS!"

-"Aww, pobre Nanoha-chan –Hayate fingió voz dolida-. No te preocupes, estoy segura que tienes un gran… -miró el cuerpo de Nanoha-… un gran, espera, dame tiempo, ¡sé que puedo hallar algo!"

-"¡No me estás ayudando Hayate!"

-"Con razón te vistes así, no tienes nada."

-"¡HAYATE!"

-"¿Qué demonios te habrá visto Fate? –alzó los hombros-. En fin, niña rara, niña sin nada y mujer alcohólica –Fate, Nanoha y Signum abrieron la boca para replicar- ¡LARGO DE MI VISTA, AHORA!"

-"¡Sí, señora!"

Todas salieron corriendo, dirigiéndose a cumplir -esta vez- sus deberes como parte de la División 6 Unidad Móvil. Reinforce, que había estado todo el tiempo observando desde el bolsillo de Hayate, voló para sentarse en su hombro.

-"Ah –Yagami suspiró-, otro día normal…"

-"Exactamente… ¿qué es normal para ti?" –chilló la pequeña, observando un grupo de bomberos tratando de apagar el incendio ubicado afuera de la base.

_Fate Testarossa: 1, Nanoha Takamachi: 1 _

_Agujero en la oficina de Fate: $15 000_

_Nuevo campo de entrenamiento: $50 000_

_Nuevo modelo de Subaru armable: $20 000 (rebaja incluida por ser clientes regulares.)_

_Para todo lo demás -no incluye traumas psicológicos-, ¡existe Hayate Yagami!_

_**Continuará…**_

Personalmente, siento que no ha sido el mejor de mis capítulos; lamento la espera, tuve muchos problemas para poder tener esto listo.

Aclaraciones: La canción usada fue Until the day I die, del grupo Story of the year; y lo de la demanda por falta de tiempo, sé que actualmente ya existe, ¡aunque usted no lo crea!

Muchas gracias a clumsykitty por ayudarme a rehacerlo e indicarme dónde había aflojado, como siempre agradezco el auxilio XD De igual manera, gracias a todos por leer y por prestarme algo de su tiempo.

Saludos y que pasen unas buenas festividades :)

Kida Luna.


	5. Día 04 Jueves

_**Si yo fuera Fate-chan…**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 5: Día 04 Jueves**_

-"¿Dónde está Signum?"

-"En tu oficina."

-"¿Dónde está Hayate?"

-"En su oficina."

-"¿Dónde está…? ¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, no me hagas esto!"

-"¡Fate-chan! –se quitó las manos de su novia encima-. Cálmate, no vamos a tardar mucho, actúas como una histérica –frunció el ceño-, y eso no es nada sexy."

-"Sí, Fate-mama, no tardaremos mucho –se asomó Vivio hacia delante-. Vas a ver cómo Nanoha-mama no tarda nada en demoler tu carro."

-"¡Vivio!" –chilló, volteando a verla horrorizada.

-"¿Por qué todos creen que voy a destruirlo? –gruñó, abrochándose el cinturón-. Sólo porque volé el campo de entrenamiento y una pared de tu oficina, ¿qué no puedo cometer errores?"

-"Sí, pero allá abajo, ¡fuera de mi auto!"

-"¡Quítame tus garras de encima, Harlaown! Voy a conducir te guste o no."

-"Nanoha-mama, ¿procurarás que no sea una muerte dolorosa y lenta, cierto?"

-"Mou, Vivio, deja de ser tan negativa como tu depresiva madre y regresa a tu asiento. No me culpes si sales volando del carro después."

Con un chillido de terror, Vivio se hizo para atrás y se abrochó rápidamente sus cinturones. Sacó un cuadernillo de su mochila y escribió todos sus datos en una hoja, sólo por si quedaban irreconocibles…

-"¡Nanoha! ¡No la asustes!"

-"No la asusto, la preparo mentalmente por si algo malo llega a pasar. Por cierto, ¿por qué tienes encima cinco cinturones de seguridad?" –entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

-"¡Me alegra que lo preguntes!"

-"¿En serio?"

-"¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy totalmente aterrada! –se abrazó a sí misma-. Recuérdame por qué te dejo conducir mi auto…"

-"Estábamos ebrias, hicimos una apuesta, una semana… Oh, hey, me pregunto a cuánto corre tu auto."

-"¡Nanoha-mama! –gritó Vivio de repente, llamando la atención de ambas madres-. En mi defensa, ¡yo te quiero mucho!"

-"¡Y yo también, Nanoha!"

-"Oh, ¡ya cállense las dos! Son sólo un par de rubias manipuladoras" –infló los cachetes.

-"Sí, Nanoha-mama, ¡pero esta rubia manipuladora tiene una vida por delante! Fate-mama ya vivió mucho –la aludida lanzó un grito de terror ante eso-, así que te pido amablemente que me dejes en mi escuela y después destroces su auto y su autoestima todo lo que quieras" –terminó señalando con un dedo a la otra rubia.

-"¡Vivio! ¡Se supone que estabas de mi lado!"

-"Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama tiene el volante, ¡NANOHA-MAMA TIENE EL VOLANTE! –repitió más alto, moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente-. Y no quiero saber por cuánto tiempo lo tendrá antes de que este salga volando."

La castaña se hizo sorda a las palabras de su tierna hija y metió las llaves en el carro para encenderlo, apenas el aparato empezó a temblar, tanto Vivio como Fate se arrellanaron en sus asientos.

"_Hola, mi nombre es Vivio Takamachi, si están leyendo esto quiere decir que Nanoha-mama estrelló el coche y nos mató a todas. Tía Hayate, si tienes esta nota entra tus manos… ¡deja de hacer estúpidas apuestas que arruinan la vida de otros!_

_Abuelita Lindy, por favor no entierren mi cuerpo, detesto la oscuridad T_T"_

-"¡Voy a ser una buena Enforcer! ¡Voy a ser una buena Enforcer! Prometo no golpear tan fuerte a los criminales y dejar de robarle saldo a Signum –aunque nunca se de cuenta-, ah, ¡y visitar a Yuuno una vez al año en su triste Biblioteca! Bueno, eso último no, ¡pero prometo escribirle algún día!"

Mientras Vivio se dedicaba a rayar con su lápiz la hoja de papel –o testamento-, Fate juntaba sus manos y empezaba a rogar por su vida, diciendo que cambiaría y haría buenas obras.

Finalmente la ex-instructora arrancó el transporte y las otras dos cerraron sus ojos con fuerza.

-"¿Vivio? ¿Sigues ahí?"

-"Um, eso creo Fate-mama… -abre un ojo-… veo todo normal, ¿sientes tus piernas?"

-"Sí, ¿tú sientes todo tu cuerpo?"

-"¡Mou! ¡Dejen de estar jugando conmigo y abran los ojos! Dios, no sé ni por qué me molesto en hacer esto."

-"Nanoha-mama, ¡al frente, al frente!"

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"¡¿Qué fue eso? ¡Oh por Dios, qué fue eso! –gritó Fate espantada-. ¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI AUTO!"

-"¡Cálmate, Fate! –volteó a verla a través del espejo retrovisor- Fue sólo un tope."

-"Um, Nanoha-mama, de hecho…"

-"¡QUE FUE SOLO UN TOPE! –la niña se encogió en su asiento-. Vivio, querida, si dices algo más vas a hacer que Fate-mama se vuelva más loca de lo que ya está."

-"¡Yo no estoy loca, y eso no pudo ser sólo un tope!"

-"¡Claro que sí! Sólo que, fue uno muy grande…"

La castaña continuó su marcha, dando vuelta en la siguiente cuadra. Fate se hundió en su asiento, demasiado en pánico para poder mirar a la peligrosa de su novia manejar su pobre y amado auto.

-"Um, ¿Fate-mama?" –susurró la pequeña, acercándose a su asiento.

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Recuerdas que yo jugaba con el perrito de los vecinos?"

-"Em, ¿eso que tiene que ver, cielo?"

-"Que ya no voy a volver a hacerlo."

-"Vivio –se voltea a verla con el ceño fruncido-, ¿por qué…?"

-"Es que –señaló con su dedo hacia atrás- Nanoha-mama acaba de volar en pedazos su casa. Creo que tiene un serio problema en la vista."

-"¡Vivio! –le murmuró-. ¡Nanoha no haría eso!"

-"¡HAZTE A UN LADO, TORTUGA!"

_**¡CLANK! ¡CLANK!**_

-"Recuérdame comprarles un perro nuevo de regreso."

-"¡Oh, y no olvides la casa!"

-"¡Nanoha, cuida…!"

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"…do…"

-"Nyahaha, está bien, ¡es otro tope!" –exclamó quitando la mano del claxon.

-"¿Fate-mama?"

-"Um."

-"¿Recuerda la niña con la que solía…?"

-"¿Vivio?"

-"¿Sí, Fate-mama?"

-"Déjame fingir que es otro tope mientras me desmayo."

-"Oh, bueno… espera, ¡Fate-mama, resiste! –mordió sus labios, pensando mejor sus palabras-. ¡Al menos hasta que llegue a la escuela, no me abandones con la psicótica de Nanoha-mama!"

-"¡VIVIO TAKAMACHI, REPITE ESO!"

-"Claro, em… Nanoha-mama, ¿te importa si escribo antes algo más en mi testamento? Realmente es muy importante, me gustaría que el mundo sepa que alguna vez existí…"

" – " – "

10:00 a.m., División 6…

-"¡Fate-chan! Amiga mía, ¡cómo estás!"

-"Pues, si lo miramos del lado bueno, estoy viva –revolvió sus manos nerviosa-, pero si lo miramos del lado malo… creo que jamás en mi vida volveré a conducir…"

-"Oh, ¿Nanoha-chan te convenció para tomar su auto?"

-"¡No te rías! ¡Todo esto es por tu estúpida apuesta, Hayate!"

-"Hey, pero estás en una pieza –le sacudió el uniforme-. Ahí estás, ¿ves? Vivio está entera también –rió fuertemente-, digo, porque sí lo está, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?" –cambió su rostro a uno de preocupación.

-"Um, sí, sí lo está. Aunque tengo la sensación que de ahora en adelante tomara sólo el autobús."

-"Yo lo haría –comentó entre risas-, pero para eso tengo a Signum de chofer. Shamal hace la comida, Zafira vigila la casa, Vita se encarga de la limpieza y Rein hace mi trabajo."

-"Entonces, ¿tú que haces?" –inquirió la enforcer con suma curiosidad.

-"¿Yo? –se señalo a sí misma-. ¡Yo les digo qué hacer! ¡¿No es fabuloso?"

La Comandante juntó sus manos en un aplauso y la miró con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-"¡Quién dice que necesitas piernas para ser feliz cuando tienes cinco programas que hacen todo lo que tú dices! ¡Ja! ¡Dime si Bill Gates puede hacer eso! ¡DÍMELO!"

-"Hayate, en serio, deja de juntarte con Nanoha, comienzas a asustarme…"

-"En fin –suspiró-, ¿me traes una malteada, Fate-chan?"

-"¿Qué? ¡No! –sacudió la cabeza-. ¡Ve tú por ella!"

-"Bien, le diré a Nanoha que vaya en su nuevo y flamante auto a…"

-"¿Fresa o vainilla?"

-"Vainilla."

-"Pasé de ser incriminada, ignorada y espantada a ser utilizada. Ésta es la peor semana de toda mi vida."

-"Lo sé, pero mira el lado bueno –los ojos rojos la observaron con furia-, me tienes a mí" –le sonrió.

-"Cierto –su voz se ablandó-, las buenas amigas se apoyan las unas a las otras en las buenas y en las…"

-"¿Fate?"

-"¿Sí?"

-"No me interesa. Ve por mi malteada, ¿quieres?"

-"¡Empiezo a creer que a nadie le importan mis sentimientos!"

-"Bueno, es que viéndote –la mira de arriba abajo-, créeme que es lo último que pasa por nuestras cabezas…"

-"¡Mou, son imposibles, me largo de aquí!"

-"¡No se te olvidé mi bebida! –suspiró, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y viéndola alejarse-. Hey, ¿quién dice que ser Comandante es aburrido? ¡Hasta me pagan por ser yo!"

Hayate Yagami rió fuertemente, preguntándose si Rein ya habría terminado de hacer todo el papeleo que le tocaba –y el suyo, por consecuente- ese día. Menos mal que en Midchilda no existía la sobreexplotación infantil.

" – " – "

-"Hey, Signum, ¡adivina qué!" –se paró de inmediato hasta quedar enfrente de la guardiana.

-"¿Qué?" –alzó la ceja, temerosa de oír la respuesta.

-"¡Tenemos una conferencia con la representante de la Santa Iglesia, Carim! ¿No es emocionante? ¡Nuestra primera misión juntas!"

-"Ni siquiera vamos salir de la ciudad, es sólo una estúpida reunión, Takamachi."

-"Oh, bueno… ¡yo conduzco!"

-"¡¿QUÉ?"

-"Sí, ¡ya aprendí! ¿Puedes creer que aprendí en un sólo día? Nyahaha, observar a Fate-chan hacerlo sí que fue de mucha ayuda."

La guerrera de la espada tragó fuerte, implorando que alguien arrojara una bomba a la División 6 y la destrozara por completo. Aunque pensándolo también, igual y sólo podía desear que Nanoha no conduciera, pero… la idea de la bomba era más atractiva…

-"¡Todo va a estar bien! –exclamó alegre, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad-. ¡Confía en mí!"

-"Hace 10 años Testarossa confió en ti y la traumatizaste de por vida con tu Starlight Breaker, hace 7 años casi vuelas en pedazos a la ama Hayate y la ciudad de Uminari, y hace apenas un año ¡intentabas matar a tu propia hija!"

-"¡Pero todo salió bien! ¡Míralas! ¡Fate, Hayate y Vivio son unas niñas perfectamente normales!"

-"¿En serio?" –comentó con sarcasmo.

-"Bueno, puede que Fate haya quedado algo suicida, Hayate un poco más idiota de lo normal y Vivio… yo la veo muy normal, ¿tú no?"

-"Claro, excepto por la parte en que tiene la extraña idea metida en la cabeza de que no llegara viva siquiera a los 12 años."

-"¡Lo ves! ¡Todas son normales! –Signum se cruzó de brazos-. Bueno, puede que haya influenciado un poquitoooo en sus vidas, ¡pero no te preocupes! –le golpeó la rodilla amistosamente-. Te prometo que todo estará bien."

-"Eso mismo les dijiste a ellas, ¿cierto?"

-"Um, sí, ¿por qué?"

-"Takamachi, ¿puedo decir algo?"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"¡DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ!"

" – " – "

Una hora después…

-"¡Y cómo rayos se suponía que iba a saber que esta calle no era de doble dirección!"

-"¡Te lo grité como cinco veces! ¡No haces más que darnos vueltas! –la sacudió de los hombros-. Dime la verdad, ¿ya te revisaste la vista?"

-"¡Puedo ver perfectamente!"

-"Díselo a la anciana que mandaste a volar directo a una papelería."

-"Pues… ¡pues! ¿Crees que aún me escuche?"

-"¡Ése no es el punto! –se mesó los cabellos, desesperada-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

-"Disculpen –una voz extraña carraspeó para hacerse notar-. Señora…"

-"Señorita" –frunció el ceño.

-"¿Dé dónde?"

-"¡¿QUÉ DIJO?"

-"¡Takamachi, baja las manos! ¡Baja las manos, es sólo un civil!" –la detuvo la pelirrosa.

Nanoha se zafó de su compañera de trabajo, bufando enojada y mirando al policía que las había detenido.

-"¡Soy señorita!" –repitió.

-"Lo que sea, ¿me muestra su licencia de conducir?"

-"Oh, claro, tome" –le pasa la tarjeta.

El policía observó la licencia y después a Nanoha, observó a Nanoha y después a la licencia, y así sucesivamente hasta después de unos 15 segundos.

-"Entonces… ¿usted es Fate Testarossa Harlaown?" –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-"Enforcer de la División 6, ¡exacto!"

-"¡Nanoha! –susurró Signum, jalándola del brazo para hablarle-. ¡¿Estás loca? ¡Por qué demonios le diste la licencia de Testarossa!"

-"¡Signum! –se zafó del agarre-. Ya te lo dije, ¡confía en mí!"

-"No sé por qué presiento que estoy perdida…"

-"Entonces –prosiguió la conversación-, ¿usted tiene pelo rubio y ojos rojos?"

-"Sí, ¡sí, ésa soy yo! ¡Ésa soy yo!"

Signum se dio un manotazo en la frente.

-"Señorita, si no deja de jugar conmigo voy a llevarme este auto –espetó empezando a molestarse-. ¡Usted no es Fate Testarossa Harlaown, ni siquiera se parecen!"

-"¡Cómo no! Tengo el uniforme, el carro, ¡la licencia, la licencia también! –jala a Signum de golpe de su coleta-. ¡Hasta tengo a su compañera de trabajo! ¡Mírela, mírela bien!"

-"¡TAKAMACHI, QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!"

-"¡Tengo que ser ella! –suelta a la guardiana, ignorando el resto de cabellos rosas que yacen en su mano-. El pelo rubio le apuesto a que no es natural, y los ojos… em, ¡cambian de color con el sol! ¡Eso!"

-"¡Arruinaste mis puntas!" –chilló Signum horrorizada.

-"Les voy a pedir a usted y a su compañera que bajen del auto."

-"No, ¡NO! ¡YO SOY FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN! Amo el negro, me gusta cantar canciones suicidas, ¡y soy una persona muy, muy triste! Y… y… oh por Dios, tal vez no debí golpear a Fate-chan cuando tenía nueve años…"

-"Señorita, baje del auto, ¡esta licencia no es suya!"

-"¿Y por qué no? ¡Déme una buena razón y me bajo!"

Inmediatamente tanto Signum como el policía se quedaron viendo a Nanoha, y no precisamente a la cara…

-"Pues, para empezar…" –comenzó Signum.

-"…usted no parece ser copa C y…"

-"¡BIEN! ¡YA ME BAJO, YA ME BAJO! –se tapó el busto rápidamente, saliendo del auto junto con su compañera-. Tenga, ¡llévese el estúpido auto!"

-"Cuando quieran pueden pasar a recogerlo, luego de pagar la multa y de que la verdadera 'Fate' vaya a reclamarlo" –aclaró, aceptando las llaves.

Luego de llamar a la grúa para que recogiese el auto, las dos se quedaron a media calle, abandonadas. Los ojos cobaltos contemplaron a la castaña no muy amistosamente.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Nyahaha, crees que –rió nerviosa-, ¿crees que note que le hice uno o dos rayones?"

-"¿Uno o dos? ¿Segura que ves bien, Takamachi?"

-"¡Claro que veo bien! ¡Confía en mí!"

-"¿Qué confíe en ti? –arrastró las palabras lentamente-. ¡Es por tu culpa que estamos aquí!"

-"Oh, bueno, sí… -se rascó la mejilla-. Um, ¿crees que Fate-chan note la ausencia de su carro? Es decir, tal vez si dejo una bicicleta en su lugar, ¡oh, ya sé! ¡Préstame el tuyo!"

-"¡NI LO PIENSES!"

Nanoha resopló molesta, asomándose a la calle para mirar a ambos lados y después dirigirse a ver su reloj.

" – " – "

4.00 p.m., Centro de Midchilda…

-"Entonces… ¿cómo le hacemos para llegar con Carim?"

-"Podríamos…"

-"¡Tengo una idea!"

-"¡NO! –gritó al instante Signum-. No tengas ideas, ¡no tengas ideas! ¡Deja de tenerlas!"

-"¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que tienes un serio problema de confianza…"

-"…"

-"¿Deberíamos dejarle un mensaje? Hace más de cuatro horas que debimos habernos reunido con ella."

-"¿Y qué vamos a decirle? ¿Qué atropellaste una anciana, fingiste ser Enforcer, nos avergonzaste frente a un policía, perdiste el carro de Testarossa y nos quedamos varadas en medio de la ciudad sin un centavo?"

-"¡Sí, sí! ¡Podemos decirle eso!" –chocó su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda.

-"Por qué tuve que levantarme hoy…" –se lamentó, sentándose en la banqueta.

-"Em, ¿Signum?"

-"Dime."

-"¿Podemos quitar la parte donde atropello a la anciana y el policía me llama señora? No quiero que Carim piense que estoy loca, nyahaha."

-"Dudo que sea lo último que piense…"

-"Mira el lado bueno –se sentó a su lado-, ¡nos tenemos la una a la otra! Todo va a estar bien, ¡sólo tienes que confiar en Nanoha Takamachi!"

-"Voy a llorar…"

-"Ah, y si alguien pregunta, ¡yo veo perfectamente! ¿De acuerdo? ¿Signum? ¿Por qué te vas? ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡REGRESA! ¡SIGNUM! ¡YO AÚN TE VEO PERFECTAMENTE NORMAL, EN SERIO! ¡HEY, DEJA DE CORRER Y VUELVE AQUÍ!

_Fate Testarossa: 2, Nanoha Takamachi: 1 _

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que se hayan divertido leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola XDD Creo que este capítulo va a ser mi favorito.

No me queda más que agradecer a todas las personitas que se toman la molestia de leer esto, gracias :)

Saludos y que pasen un Feliz Año Nuevo.

Kida Luna.


	6. Día 05 Viernes

_**Si yo fuera Fate-chan…**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 6: Día 05 Viernes**_

-"¿Alguien ha visto a Signum?"

Nanoha bajó la mirada a su traje de enforcer, alisando su falda en un intento por 'hacerla más larga', hasta que su novia le dio un manotazo para que dejase de maltratar su uniforme.

-"¿No estaba contigo?" –inquirió la rubia.

-"No la he visto desde ayer, ¡se supone que somos compañeras!"

Hayate tan sólo rió, caminando junto a sus dos amigas por el pasillo de la División. En la siguiente esquina observó a su guardiana salir caminando mientras revisaba unos papeles.

Apenas Signum vio a Nanoha Takamachi, se regresó corriendo por donde había venido.

-"Tengo la sensación –alzó la vista al frente-, de que me está evitando."

-"¿En serio? –le preguntó Hayate-. Yo todavía no sé cómo es que Fate sigue contigo."

-"¡Porque ella me ama tal y como soy!"

La Enforcer y la Comandante se detuvieron, mirando a la castaña –en medio de ambas- con una larga mirada ausente.

-"Ah… -finalmente habló la rubia-… sí, eso."

-"¡Fate-chan!"

-"¡Claro que amo tu forma de ser! –respondió sobresaltada-. Nanoha, esas cosas no se preguntan" –_al menos no cuando estás presente._

-"Por cierto, respecto a la apuesta, en vista de que cada una usa el uniforme de la otra, ¿por qué no intercambian peinados también?"

-"No creo que…"

-"¡Qué buena idea, Hayate!"

Nahoha movió sus manos detrás de su cabeza y bajó su coleta hacia abajo. Después sonrió, observando satisfecha a las otras dos.

-"Um… Nanoha –titubeó la rubia-, yo no me peino así…"

-"¿Cómo no? Si te haces una coleta al centro, ¡yo siempre me peinó así también! Sólo que más arriba."

-"Nanoha, ¿si sabes distinguir el centro de la izquierda, verdad?"

-"Claro que sí, Hayate. ¡Está en medio! ¡Fíjense!" –se señaló con ambas manos la cabeza.

-"Empiezo a pensar que mi novia es ciega."

-"Eso explica por qué no han sacado la cuarta temporada, con tu sentido de orientación es un milagro que todos sigamos vivos."

-"¡VEO PERFECTAMENTE! ¡Pregúntenle a cualquiera! Es más…"

Vio una mata rojiza que pasaba por ahí y la tomó por los hombros, alzándole en el aire.

-"¡Pregúntenle a Arf!"

-"¡¿Qué demo…? ¡Nanoha, suéltame!"

-"¿Nanoha?" –llamó Yagami.

-"Um, ¿sí?"

-"¡Ésa es Vita! –Hayate se la arrebató de las manos-. Por Dios, ya sé que está enana y ladra mucho pero no la confundas con Arf."

-"¡Yo no soy un perro!"

-"Oh… um, ¡por supuesto que ya lo sabía! ¡Ya lo sabía! –se inclina para ver de cerca a la pelirroja-. ¿Vita, verdad? ¿Seguras que es ella…?"

-"¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!"

La guardiana del martillo de hierro se apartó del agarre de su ama y se alejó de allí hacia el campo de entrenamiento en busca de los reclutas, a pasos pesados y pensando en la mejor manera de descargar su ira contra personas más altas que ella…

-"Como sea –Yagami miró su reloj-, Fate-chan, necesito que me acompañes a mi oficina para revisar el entrenamiento de los nuevos. Nanoha…"

-"¿Sí?"

-"No intentes imitar el peinado de Fate, ¿quieres? La gente ahora sí va a pensar que no sabes usar un peine."

-"¡Pero sí sé usarlo!"

-"Entonces es el espejo…"

-"¡Hayate!"

" – " – "

-"¡Deja de portarte así y entra!"

-"¡NO! ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES ESTAR CON ELLA!"

-"¡Si Fate-chan puede soportarla todos los días, uno más no te hará daño!"

-"Shamal, ¡suéltame! ¿Has visto la cara de maniática que tiene? ¡Una persona no puede sonreír tanto todo los días!"

-"Tal vez es una persona muy feliz…"

-"¡O MUY, MUY DROGADA!"

-"También… ¡Signum, suelta mi vestido! ¡No me mato cocinando para Hayate en vano, me costó cinco meses de trabajo!"

-"¿Y eso qué? ¡Mi trabajo con Takamachi me está costando mi salud mental!"

-"Estamos hablando de Nanoha –Shamal rodó los ojos fastidiada, quitándose las manos de la pelirrosa de encima-, sólo ignórala y te dejará en paz."

-"¿Segura?"

-"Claro, ¡confía en mí!"

-"Por favor –suplicó-, no digas esas palabras… ¡tú no! ¡No sabes lo que dices!"

-"¿Signum?"

-"¿Quédate?"

-"Cuando tengas tiempo –sacó un lápiz y anotó algo en un pedazo de papel-, pasa a mi consultorio y pide terapia intensiva, creo que tienes serios problemas de confianza en las personas."

-"¡Yo no tengo ningún problema!"

-"De acuerdo…"

"_Nombre: Signum__._

_Medida: Terapia Intensiva._

_Problema: Takamachi-fobia."_

-"¡¿Me estás escuchando, Shamal?"

-"Um, aja…"

-"¡SHAMAL!"

-"¡Signum! ¡Allí estás!" –gritó una nueva voz.

_**¡SLAM!**_

-"¡Signum, allí estás! Nyahaha, muy graciosa, ¿abre la puerta de mi oficina, quieres?"

-"¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, TAKAMACHI!"

-"¿Por qué? ¡Somos compañeras hasta el final! ¡Déjame entrar! –empezó a golpetear la puerta-. ¡Espera! ¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Por qué le estás poniendo seguro? ¿Signum? ¡SIGNUM!"

"_Nombre: Signum._

_Medida: Terapia Intensiva_ _Urgente__._

_Problema: Takamachi-fobia __**aguda**__._

_Nota: Comprar zapatos nuevos :)"_

" – " – "

-"Entonces…"

-"¿Um?"

-"¿Amas la forma de ser de Nanoha?" –Hayate preguntó con el ceño alzado.

Fate Testarossa Harlaown simplemente asintió, sin molestarse a mirar la cara incrédula de su interlocutora, quien estaba esperando una respuesta mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-"¿No te importa que sea una maniática, destructiva, felizmente obsesiva-compulsiva?"

-"Nop."

-"¿Estás segura?"

-"Yup" –asintió.

-"¿Hablamos del mismo Demonio Blanco sin nada por delante y por atrás…? –mirada molesta de parte de Fate-. Excepto por su gran corazón, ¡pero eso no se puede tocar!"

-"¿Y qué con eso?"

-"Oh por Dios, ¡oh por Dios! ¡De qué planeta vienes! Bueno, ya sé que del Jardín viejo pero, ¡ni siquiera una copia pensaría así!"

-"¿Qué tiene de increíble?" –preguntó asombrada.

-"¿Segura que no eres un clon defectuoso? Tres temporadas y media millonada de golpes te han de haber dejado o más suicida o extremadamente masoquista."

-"¡Hey! ¿Qué tan difícil te resulta creer que amo a Nanoha tal y como es? –y antes de que su jefa respondiera, agregó-. Por favor, ignora mi pregunta."

-"Pero qué rayos le… -Hayate se detuvo un momento, meditando-. ¿Fate?"

-"¿Um?"

-"¿Qué tan buena es en la cama?"

-"Oh –sonrió bobamente-, oh, _no tienes idea alguna…_"

-"Pues no es como si nadie la tuviera, digo, con los tremendos _susurros_ que se avientan a media oficina en pleno día…"

-"¡¿QUÉ?"

-"¡Pero mira el lado bueno! ¡Hacen que todos tengamos una ENORME sonrisa al pasar frente a sus puertas!"

El rostro de Fate palideció de inmediato mientras se quedaba congelada a mitad del pasillo. Su compañera al ver que no la seguía, se detuvo y dio media vuelta, con una larga sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-"Y vaya qué Nanoha ha de ser _buena_, sobre todo si después no puedes caminar con tacones."

-"¿Sabes? –murmuró apenas, con expresión pasmada-. Algo me dice que mi vida aquí ya no volverá a ser la misma …"

" – " – "

-"¡Nuestra primera misión! ¡Seremos las mejores! ¡Imagínate cuántas aventuras tendremos solas tú y yo!"

-"…"

-"¿No es fantástico? Oh, oh, ¡llevaré mi cámara para tomarnos fotos!"

-"…"

-"Nyahaha, ¡ríe conmigo! Oh, demonios, no debo usar mi risa hasta que acabe la apuesta –mira a Signum cómplicemente y le da un codazo-. Pero tú no dirás nada, ¿verdad, compañerita?"

-"Llevo una hora ignorándote –chilló desesperadamente-, ¡por qué demonios todavía me sigues hablando Takamachi!"

-"Porque somos amigas, a ver, dame ese meñique –alzó el suyo-; no seas tímida, dame el meñique, el meñiqueeeee, ¡hagamos una promesa de amigas inseparables!"

-"¡SHAMAAAAAAL!"

_**¡PLOP!**_

-"¡Qué! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Estoy despierta, estoy despierta, quién nos ataca!"

La rubia se sujetó de la silla de la que se había caído y se paró rápidamente, despertándose en el proceso, volteando a ver a todos lados con frenesí mientras intentaba asimilar el grito de auxilio.

-"¿Signum?"

-"Por favor, por favor –suplicó de rodillas-, ¡si me quieres, sálvame!"

-"Oh, ¡Shamal, buenos días! ¡No te había visto!"

La instructora de combates Nanoha Takamachi caminó hacia la rubia y alargó su mano para saludarla, una brillante sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que un nuevo bombardeo de palabras era descargado.

-"Ok… ¿por qué Nanoha le está hablando a una maceta?"

-"Vaya, cuando dijo que no te había visto, sí que lo dijo en serio" –la guerrera de la espada miró a la castaña con algo de miedo.

-"¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Ser Enforcer es lo más divertido del mundo!"

Nanoha se rió un par de veces más –mientras hablaba ella sola…- y se regresó hasta donde estaba Signum, de rodillas en el piso todavía y abrazando a la doctora; entonces, se paró a un lado suyo y se agachó un poco para decirle algo.

-"Hey, ¿no te parece que Shamal está más delgada? Y verde."

-"Um, Takamachi…"

-"¿Estará a dieta? –dos ojos rojos la miraron con fastidio-. Aunque no sé ni para que lo hace si ya ni sale en la serie."

Shamal cerró los párpados y comenzó a contar hasta diez. ¡Y cómo demonios iba a tener más escenas cuando la tenían encerrada en la maldita División cuidando enfermos a cada hora!

-"En fin, menos mal que tú y yo no tenemos su suerte, uff –suspiró-. Hay que admitirlo, ha sobrevivido demasiado en nuestro programa" –terminó, negando con la cabeza y apoyando un brazo en el hombro de la pelirrosa.

La líder de los Wolkenritter alzó la mirada lentamente para ver los ojos rojo oscuro de la doctora comenzar a echar chispas mientras refunfuñaba algunas cosas entre dientes.

Algo como: Próxima vez, sobredosis, veneno, camilla… ¿y mucho verde?

-"¿Shamal? –llamó suavemente-. Si de algo te sirve… ¡que sepas que yo te ayudo a cargar la camilla!"

-"¡Tú ni me hables! –jaló la punta de su vestido, enojada-. ¡Lárgate con tu compañera a robar cámara que es lo único que saben hacer!"

-"¿Qué? Disculpa, repito: ¿QUÉ?"

La rubia bufó molesta y terminó por halar fuertemente su ropa, provocando que la otra guardiana soltara un chillido de terror y se pusiera de pie inmediatamente al verla dirigirse a la puerta.

-"Hey, Signum, ¿adivina qué? ¡Tenemos una misión! Seremos tú y yo, ¡salvando al mundo! Bueno, a uno de tantos mundos… ¡pero qué importa!"

-"¡SHAMAL, NO ME DEJES!" –corrió hacia ella.

-"¡No me toques! –le dio un manotazo-. Lárgate a hacer tu trabajo con Nanoha."

-"¡Ella no ve nada! –hizo una mueca de desesperación-. ¡Y aún no entiendo por qué demonios sí puede verme a mí!"

-"Bueno, tienes un cabello muy brillante y rosa, ¿alguna otra duda? –miró su reloj, fastidiada-. Yo me retiro."

-"¡Pero…!"

-"Adiós, Signum –se dio media vuelta-. ¿Nanoha? Ya me voy…"

-"Oh –los ojos azules se alzaron y se entrecerraron, tratando de enfocar a la persona que se despedía-, ¿y tú quién eres?"

-"Suerte con ella..."

-"¡SHAMAL!"

" – " – "

-"Um, Fate-san… ¿qué se supone que le está haciendo a mi ropa?"

-"¿Pues qué más? Cortarla –suspiró, retirando las tijeras y volteando a verla-. Subaru, que admires a la chiflada de mi novia no quiere decir que también debas tener sus malos gustos de ropa. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un convento?" –frunció el ceño.

-"¡Pero me gusta su estilo!"

-"¿Cuál? ¿El de traje de monja y peinado sospechosamente centrado?"

La recluta tan sólo asintió pesarosamente, mordiendo sus puños y viendo los pedazos de tela de su gabardina blanca caer al suelo.

-"Fate-san –interrumpió Teana-, ¿no le da miedo decir esas cosas de su novia?"

-"¿Por qué todos creen que le tengo miedo a Nanoha? –volteó a ver a la pistolera, tijereteando todavía-. Yo la quiero mucho, pero hay que admitirlo, sus gustos son raros."

-"Ah, comprendo…" _¿Y lo suyos son normales?_

-"Además, en una relación ambas partes deben sinceras –continuó cortando y mirando a los otros tres reclutas-, ¿no lo creen así?"

-"¡Claro, claro que sí Fate-san!" –respondieron a coro Erio y Caro.

-"Qué valor, yo no me atrevería a decirle a Nanoha-san que es algo agresiva –se soba el hombro-. No comprendo porque si son batallas simuladas siempre acabo con un brazo roto mientras Subaru tiene que ser despachada a mantenimiento técnico."

-"¿Mantenimiento técnico?"

-"Sí, por lo general el impacto es tan fuerte que ella deja de moverse, y luego de convertirse en el blanco de todos los ataques de Nanoha-san –suspira vencida-, mi pobre novia queda hecha pedazos."

-"Cielos… -dijo asombrada, abriendo y cerrando las tijeras-… ¿es eso cierto?"

_Con __su excelente visión, no me sorprende que le dispare a lo que se quede quieto cuando es lo más fácil de golpear… _

-"¡Claro, claro que sí Fate-san!" –respondieron a coro Erio y Caro.

-"Ya hasta Shari alucina con ella de tantas veces que la ve en un solo día. ¡Ni siquiera puedo estar con Subaru más de cuatro horas porque me la rompen en pedazos! Literalmente..."

-"¿Me alegra saber que están en buenas manos, nyahaha?"

-"¡Claro, claro que sí Fate-san!" –respondieron a coro Erio y Caro.

-"Um… gracias niños –sonrió nerviosa por tanta atención-. Bueno, pero Nanoha tiene sus cosas buenas, como por ejemplo… por ejemplo…" -cerró los ojos mientras sus cejas se doblaban graciosamente.

Los sonidos de cortes seguían escuchándose.

-"Un ejemplo es… un ejemplo podría ser…" -_¡Oh, vamos, debe haber algo más aparte del sexo! ¡Piensa, Fate! _

-"¿Tiene una alegre sonrisa todos los días?" –sugirió Tía.

-"¡Tiene una alegre sonrisa todos los días! –gritó de inmediato-. Em, pero que sepan que sí la amo mucho, mucho, mucho, ¡mucho! –exclamó para aclarar que _la amaba mucho_-. De hecho, es la persona que sonríe más que todas las que conozco…"

-"Da miedo, ¿no?"

-"A veces –alzó los hombros-, pero quiero creer que a estas alturas, ya es algo natural."

-"¡Claro, claro que sí Fate-san!" –respondieron MUY entusiasmadosa coro, Erio y Caro… _otra vez._

-"De acuerdo, ahora ustedes dos están comenzando a asustarme."

-"Sólo me quieren mucho, Tía –_eso o Nanoha ya les rompió el cerebro_-. Subaru, ¿por qué tan calla…?"

La Enforcer tragó saliva, apartando finalmente las tijeras y observando la figura de una pelimorada con cortes, partes mecánicas y cables rotos que flotaban al aire.

-"¡Qué le hiciste a mi novia!" –gimió horrorizada Tía, colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

-"Estoy segura que sólo está durmiendo –rió nerviosa-, ¿verdad que sólo estás durmiendo Sub…?"

_**¡PLOP!**_

Tía estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando los dedos de Fate rozaron a la androide, que terminó desplomándose en el suelo. Hecha pedazos.

Por millonésima vez.

_Debo pensar seriamente en dejar esta División, ¡un día de estos realmente me voy a quedar sin pareja!_

-"Debes admitir, em –titubeó la rubia-, que su gabardina se ve mejor…"

-"¡¿Cuál gabardina? ¡La mutilaste toda!"

-"No, yo… yo sólo… -se levantó nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos-… yo no creo que ella lo note, _nyahaha_…"

-"¡Y cómo va a hacerlo si está como muerta! Oh por Dios, ¡por qué todo mundo se empeña en desarmarla! ¡Subaru no es un juguete!"

-"Pero sí que la fabrican como uno."

-"¡Fate-san!" –volvió a gemir con desesperación, retirando un saco café de uno de los bolsillos de su falda blanca.

-"Menos mal que cargas contigo una bolsa de emergencia" –comentó la rubia, observando a Tía empezar a juntar y a guardar las partes de Subaru.

_Tengo la ligera impresión de que Teana también ha sido cruelmente traumatiz__ada…_

-"¡Claro, claro que sí Fate-san! ¡Usted tiene toda la razón! ¡Es la mejor! ¡La queremos! ¡Viva Fate-san!"

-"Chicos, dejen de decir eso…Es escalofriante…"

-"¡CLARO, CLARO QUE SÍ FATE-SAN!"

_De acuerdo, creo que debo sacarlos m__ás seguido, tantos días con Nanoha están empezando a hacerlos demasiado alegres._

-"Subaru, ¡háblame! –sollozó, mirando el interior de su bolsa-. Un bip para decir sí, y dos para decir no… ¿te sientes bien?"

_O demasiado idiotas__... ¡pero qué clase de División es ésta!_

" – " – "

_¡Clic!_

-"¿Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown?"

Una pantalla emergió en la oficina de la nombrada, la imagen de un general uniformado con sus medallas y su cabello y barba cafés, dejándose ver en su interior.

-"¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!"

-"¿Por qué no pudiste nacer sorda también?"

La mirada del hombre bajó hasta encontrarse con una castaña que alzaba la mano y saltaba continuamente, tratando de llamar su atención.

-"Um… Takamachi –mencionó confundido-, ¿podría hablar con la señorita Harlaown?"

-"¡Soy yo! –respondió emocionada-. ¿Va a darme una misión? ¿Lo hará? ¿Lo hará? ¡Estoy TAN contenta! –abrazó a su compañera-. ¡Signum, sonríe conmigo!"

-"Déjame en paz, déjame en paz –comenzó a sollozar-. Juro que voy a teñirme el cabello…"

-"¿Capitana Signum? ¿Dónde está la En…?"

-"¡Soy yo! –frunció el ceño, soltando a la guardiana-. Yo soy Fate Testarossa lo que sea, ¡cuántas veces debo decírselo!"

-"De acuerdo –el general la miró raro-, ¿usted sigue siendo la capitana Signum, verdad?" –preguntó, volteando a ver a la otra mujer.

-"En estos momentos, no me importaría ser alguien más."

-"¿Qué podemos hacer por usted? ¿Prender un clima? ¿Sentarnos? ¿Soportar aire acondicionado?"

-"¿Por qué no le dices que también haces agujeros en las oficinas, Takamachi?"

-"¿Salvar un planeta? ¿Resolver una guerra? ¿Golpear a alguien? ¡Sólo dígalo! ¡Lo haremos de inmediato! –se detuvo un instante, pensando-. También sé hacer lo de los agujeros, si le interesa."

El hombre observó a la castaña –cuyos ojos brillaban enormemente y sus manos estaban entrelazadas- vestida en el uniforme negro de Fate, y después a la guerrera de la espada, que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque.

Después de 30 segundos, finalmente habló.

-"Ya vuelvo" –y cortó la comunicación.

-"¡Estoy tan ansiosa! ¿Qué crees que haremos?"

-"Me quiero morir…"

-"No te preocupes, Signum –le dio una palmada en la espalda-, mientras estés a mi lado, nada malo te pasará. ¡Yo siempre estoy con mis amigos!"

-"Créeme, eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa."

-"¿Y qué hacemos por mientras? Oh, ¡ya sé! Podríamos tener peleas absurdas y luchar hasta que ya no podamos más, como tú y Fate-chan hacían."

-"¿Te das cuenta que ella sí ve bien?"

-"¡Yo veo bien! Además, necesito congeniar más con Bardiche."

-"Please, don't do that." (Por favor, no lo haga.)

-"¡Apuesto a que puedo llevarme con Levantine tan bien como contigo!"

-"…"

-"¿Signum?"

-"…"

-"¿Estás leyendo mi mente otra vez?"

-"Ya empiezo a comprender por qué Testarossa toma tanta cafeína."

_¡Clic!_

El panel de comunicación volvió a abrirse, esta vez, mostrando a una Comandante ligeramente molesta, con el ceño fruncido y volteando a ver a todos lados.

-"¿Hayate-chan?"

Finalmente, la aludida bajó la mirada.

-"¡¿Por qué rayos la posición del monitor está demasiado arriba?"

-"Takamachi –respondió Signum-, dice que da una mejor _visión_ de las cosas" –ironizó.

-"Esta cosa está muy arriba, ¡puedo ver el techo como si estuviera encima de mi cabeza!"

-"¡Mou, Hayate-chan, eso no es cierto! Todavía te faltan unos 3 metros."

-"Nanoha, recuérdame por qué sigues trabajando aquí."

-"Nya… digo,_ jijiji_, ¡qué bromista! Porque soy la mejor instructora del universo, ¡todo mundo me adora!"

Signum tembló y se alejó un paso de ella.

-"Ok, quieren explicarme –pronunció, ignorando el anterior comentario de su amiga-, ¿por qué diablos están estropeando las misiones de Fate-chan?"

-"¡Hey! ¡Signum y yo no las estropeamos!"

-"Perdón, no me expresé bien –juntó las manos sobre su escritorio y se volteó hacia Nanoha-. Quieres explicarme, ¡¿por qué diablos estás arruinando las misiones de Fate-chan?"

-"¡¿Yo?" –se señaló a sí misma.

-"¡Acaban de llamarme diciendo que una loca la está suplantando!"

-"¡La apuesta fue tu idea! –reclamó, inflando las mejillas-. Y yo no pienso perder."

-"¡Al menos finge que eres tan cuerda como…! –hizo una larga una pausa, repasando lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Bueno, tú sabes, sólo haz su trabajo decentemente. ¿Para qué tienes a Signum, entonces? ¿De adorno?"

-"Bueno, me agrada su cabello."

-"Lo sé, nunca te pierdes buscándola y es una excelente chofer."

-"¡Ama Hayate! ¡Usted no, por favor!"

-"Como sea –sacudió la cabeza-, acaban de ahuyentar a un cliente, ¡acaban de quitarme dinero! ¿Tienen idea de cuánto dinero me hace ganar Fate-chan?"

Ambas negaron.

-"¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡Pero sé que eran muchos ceros! –agregó señalando sus dedos rápidamente-. Así que les pido que por ahora sólo se mantengan entretenidas con los papeles de la División."

-"¿Y si llega otra misión?" -inquirió Nanoha.

-"Voy a bloquear su línea."

-"¡Pero no es justo! ¡Nosotras queríamos participar en una!"

-"¿Nosotras? -murmuró-. Nosotras me suena a mucha gente, Takamachi."

-"¡Pero me diste tu meñique!" –chilló de inmediato.

-"No te lo di, ¡no te lo di! Ama Hayate, ¡haga algo! ¡Estoy a punto de tirarme por el agujero de la oficina de Testarossa!"

_¡Clic!_

-"¿Hayate-chan? Vaya, creo que se ha ido. Pero nos tenemos la una a la otra, ¡aún podemos tener un día muy divertido!"

-"¿Por qué no morí en la segunda temporada? ¿Por qué? He sido una buena guardiana…"

Signum se dejó caer sobre una silla mientras Nanoha tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio de su novia y empezaba a hablar animadamente.

-"Mira, es la foto que sale en el segundo opening de Strikers –sujetó entre sus dedos el retrato suyo y de Vivio-. Aww, no pensé que Fate-chan la conservara… después de que dijeron que había sido robada del set."

-"He expiado mis pecados del pasado, hasta he aguantado a la pesada de mi Ama…"

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando entrar al pequeño dispositivo unísono de ojos azules y cabello…

-"¡AH! ¡Signum, apártate! ¡Una cucaracha! ¡Yo la detengo!"

-"¿Una qué?"

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"¡Quién dice que no tengo buenos reflejos!"

-"¿Takamachi?"

-"Ah, no tienes que darme las gracias, _jijiji_."

-"¿Le acabas de aventar el retrato de vidrio a Rein?"

-"¿Rein? –parpadeó confundida, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Oh, esa Rein…"

-"No creo que Hayate se ponga muy contenta."

-"¿Sabes? Si la gente no fuera tan pequeña podríamos evitar estos accidentes –se quedó callada unos segundos-. Tal vez sí necesito revisarme la vista…"

-"Jamás dejaré que te acerques a Agito" –sentenció la dueña de Levantine, parándose a un lado suyo.

-"Te juro que pensé que era una cucaracha…"

-"Ah, no, yo te creo, con esos ojos, DE VERÁS que yo te creo."

La guardiana de la espada pasó de largo a su compañera en el suelo y salió de allí, adentrándose en el pasillo.

-"Signum, ¿a dónde vas?" –preguntó desde la puerta.

-"A teñirme el cabello."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Ah, por seguridad. MUCHA seguridad…"

_Fate Testarossa: 2_

_Nanoha Takamachi: 1_

_Consultorio de Shamal: 1 (Horario de visitas psicológicas de 8 a.m. a 8 p.m. Favor de sacar su cita previamente, ¡gracias!)_

_**Continuará…**_

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, me tienen amarrada del cuello en la carrera y tampoco se me ocurría cómo continuar este capítulo. Al menos quedó un poco más largo :)

Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo y se hayan reído aunque sea un poco. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, les deseo que tengan un bonito día.

¡Saludos! =)

Kida Luna.


	7. Día 06 Sábado

_**Si yo fuera Fate-chan…**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 7: Día 06 Sábado**_

-"Entonces, ¿así que hoy cobraste?"

-"Um."

-"Sí, respecto a eso, Fate-chan, tengo una pequeñísima duda…"

La rubia volteó a verla desinteresada, dejando su dinero sobre la mesita de noche mientras se recostaba en la cama que ambas compartían, perezosamente.

Nanoha, por otro lado, miraba incrédulamente el garrafal fajo de billetes a punto de reventar su sobre. Y todo hubiera sido perfecto, de no ser porque el nombre impreso en el papel decía: _Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown._

-"Quiero que sepas que de repente, me siento vilmente explotada…"

" – " – "

_Esa misma mañana, División 6, Oficina de Hayate Yagami…_

_-"¡Muy bien todo mu__ndo, hora de cobrar su miseria! ¿Qué? No me miren así, cuando suban el rating del programa, hablamos."_

_-"Hayate-chan –la pelirroja alzó la mano-, tengo una pregunta, es que hay algo que no entiendo, ¿puedes venir un momento?"_

_La Comandante la observó durante unos segundos antes de alzar los hombros y acercarse perezosamente hacia su amiga._

_-"Ya vine, duda resulta. ¡El que sigue!"_

_-"__¡Ésa no era mi duda! –exclamó molesta, sujetándola del brazo y casi estampándole en el rostro el papel entre sus manos-. ¡¿Podrías explicarme por qué el sobre de Fate-chan es el único que está a punto de explotar de dinero? ¡Ella ni siquiera hace nada!"_

_-"¡Nanoha! –rebatió la aludida-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, YO SALGO A MISIONES."_

_-"Ay por favor, yo salgo todos los días al patio de la División que se está cayendo a pedazos y no me pagan extra. ¡Tú hasta tienes una gata que te haga todo el trabajo!"_

_-"Por el bien de mi autoestima, fingiré que esta conversación no está ocurriendo…"_

_-"Oh, Signum, no me fijé que estabas aquí –la pelirroja rió torpemente-. Hey, ¿te pintaste el cabello?"_

_-"¿Acaso no ves que…? –se detuvo de golpe, meditando-. Es cierto, no ves… sí, sí me lo pinté."_

_Hubo un "ohhhh" largo por parte del Demonio Blanco mientras el resto de la División contemplaba miserablemente__, por primera vez, la enorme diferencia que había entre sus pocos billetes y el bonche que se desbordaba del fólder de Fate T. Harlaown._

_-"Qué lindo que tú y Signum se lleven tan bien, Nanoha… ¡pero no me interesa tenerlas robando espacio en mi oficina! ¡Fuera!"_

_-"¡Pero estábamos hablando de…!"_

_-"Nanoha –llamó seria-, dime una cosa: ¿Eres rubia, de 1.65 m, ojos rojos, de ropa sexymente (¿esa palabra existe?) negra y con una triste vida que inspira la lástima de medio mundo?"_

_-"¡Hayate__! ¡Yo no doy lástima!"_

_-"Ay amiga, eso crees tú."_

_-"__¿Y eso qué rayos tiene que ver? –la instructora infló las mejillas-. ¡Soy tan buena como ella!"_

_-"Nanoha, no quiero ser grosera pero, ¿te has visto en un espejo? ¡No hay nada que ver! –exclamó rodando los ojos-. Bueno, tampoco es como si realmente pudieras ver, deberías pensar en operarte los ojos."_

_-"¿Tú crees? Porque el otro día le decía a Fate-chan que… ¡Maldita sea, no cambies el tema!"_

_-"¿Eres rubia, de 1.65 m, ojos rojos, de ropa sexymente negra y con una triste vida que inspira la lástima de medio mundo?"_

_-"¡Hayate! ¡Deja de decirme que doy lástima!" –Fate chilló._

_-"¡¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver eso con que gane menos que una rata? –Takamachi hizo una pausa, volteando hacia toda la oficina, de donde ya los demás se habían retirado-. Uff, menos mal, pensé que Yuuno me habría escuchado."_

_-"Oh… -la Comandante se rascó la mejilla-… ¿a él también le tenía que pagar?"_

_Nanoha y Fate se miraron mutuamente, después miraron a Hayate, y así sucesivamente, hasta que las tres soltaron un grande "Nahhhh" y batieron la mano al aire, restándole importancia a esa pequeñez._

_-"Como te iba diciendo… ¡¿por qué le pagas más a ésa?" –señaló notoriamente a su novia._

_En ese momento, todas las voces se callaron y Fate bajó la cabeza, sus mechones rubios escondiendo su mirada y Raising Heart sujetado peligrosamente en un puño, a modo de ataque._

_-"¡¿ÉSA? ¡¿ÉSA?"_

_-"Eh, Fate-chan…"_

_-"¡ÉSA TIENE SU NOMBRE, TAKAMACHI!"_

_-"¡Fate-chan, baja eso! ¡Mi amor, mi vida, cielo…!"_

_-"¡A OTRA 'ÉSA' CON ESE CUENTO!"_

_-"__May I suggest Starlight Breaker Excellion? It is a good choice if you want to rip her apart; of course, for your convenience I also have the Divine Bus...__" __(¿Puedo sugerir el Starlight Breaker Excelion? Es una buena opción si quieres hacerla pedazos; por supuesto, para su conveniencia también tengo el Divine Bus…)_

_-"¡RAISING HEART, CALLA TU CIRCUITO SINO QUERES PARAR AL BASURERO!"_

_-"__But my Master! She has a lot of energy accumulated! __We cannot waste…__" __(¡Pero, my Master! ¡Tiene demasiada energía acumulada! No podemos desperdiciar…)_

_-"¡¿Estás loca? ¡Se supone que debes protegerme!"_

_-"__…__"_

_-"¡Raising Heart!"_

_-"__Oh, were you being serious? __I mean, yeah, sure… I 'must' to protect you.__" __(Oh, ¿era en serio? Digo, sí, claro… yo 'debo' protegerte.)_

_-"Dios, ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo?"_

_-"No lo sé hija mía, pero deja tu mensaje y te responderé luego."_

_-"¡Estaba hablando hipotéticamente, Hayate!"_

_-"Tú sí pero yo no –sonrió ampliamente-. Ahora, voy a tratar de ser amable y pedirles que se lleven sus problemas de pareja lejos de MI oficina."_

_-"¡Hayate, no hemos terminado aún! ¡Exijo un aumento!"_

_-"¿Eres rubia, de 1.65 m, ojos rojos, de ropa sexymente negra y con una triste vida que inspira la lástima de medio mundo?"_

_-"¡Ma__ldita sea, deja de decirme eso! ¡Soy Nanoha Takamachi, soy la estrella del programa! ¡Eso debería ser suficiente!"_

_-"Bueno –tragó aire despacio-, déjame explicártelo de manera que lo entiendas, amiga Nanoha."_

_20 segundos después…_

_**¡SLAM!**_

_-"¡ABRE LA PUERTA, YAGAMI! ¡NO SEAS COBARDE!"_

_-"¿No querrás decir tacaña?" –sugirió su novia._

_-"Ya se lo grité antes, pero, de acuerdo: ¡TACAÑA! –gritó a todo pulmón antes de voltearse hacia la rubia-. ¿Qué? Fate-chan, entiendo que los demás me miren como si fuera una loca (cosa que en realidad aún no entiendo hoy en día), ¿pero tú?"_

_-"No he olvidado lo de 'ésa'."_

_-"Oh…"_

_-"Sí."_

_-"¿Sabes cómo podemos arreglarlo?"_

_Otros veinte segundos y un manotazo después, Nanoha Takamachi se sobaba su brazo izquierdo mientras aprendía que intentar robar el dinero de su querida Enforcer era algo malo para su piel sensible._

_-"Tacaña…"_

_-"¿Qué dijiste?"_

_-"Depende, ¿vas a golpearme de nuevo? –un ceño fruncido por respuesta-. Nada, no dije nada, jijiji (comienzo a extrañar mi antigua risa, ahora todos me miran peor)."_

_-"¿Nanoha?"_

_-"¿Um?"_

_La rubia jugueteó con sus manos nerviosamente y bajó la mirada avergonzada, las mejillas tiñéndose de rojo mientras sus ojos borgoñas no se quedaban quietos para nada._

_-"¿En verdad doy lástima?"_

_-"Aww, Fate-chan."_

_El rostro de la aludida se iluminó y levantó de inmediato._

_-"¿Por qué crees que me gustaste en la primera temporada? Es como tener tu propia mascota recogida de la call…"_

_Hasta que Takamachi arruinó el momento._

_-"¡NO! ¡FATE-CHAN, NO QUISE DECIRLO ASÍ, ESPERAAAA!"_

_**¡STARLIGHT BREAKER EXCEL**__**LION!**_

" – " – "

-"Por alguna razón, tengo la sensación de que sólo querías vengarte del golpe que te di hace diez años."

-"Nanoha –bostezó-, ¿tienes que traer esto ahora? Me muero de sueño…"

-"¡Es que no es justo! Me mato la espalda trabajando en el sol mientras tú te la pasas sentada en el clima, ¡¿y a ti te pagan el triple que a mí?"

-"Yo viajo a misiones, a veces por mucho tiempo –frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos-, además, lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío, ¿recuerdas?"

-"¡Al demonio con eso! ¡Ni siquiera me dejas tocar tu dinero!"

-"¡NANOHA TAKAMACHI, CONTROLA ESA BOCA!"

_¡Knock! ¡Knock!_

_¡Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama, intento dormir! ¡Lleven sus problemas maritales a otro lado!_

La rubia bufó enojada, se arrellanó en su lado de la cama y estiró el brazo para apagar la lámpara a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos en medio de la oscuridad.

Hasta que Nanoha se levantó y pasando el brazo arriba suyo volvió a prender la luz.

-"¡No lo entiendo!"

-"¡Yaaaaaa! Déjame, ¿quieres?"

-"¡Yo he salvado este mundo miles de veces, soy la estrella! Deberían pagarme más."

_Clic._

-"¡No apagues la luz mientras hablamos!"

_Clic._

-"¡Nanoha! ¡Basta! Tuve un día muy pesado tratando de animar a la desequilibrada de Tía, ¡así que déjame dormir!"

-"¿Y yo qué? ¡Yo igual tuve un día pesado! ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es no hacer nada durante muchas horas?"

-"¿Perdón?"

-"¡Pues yo sí! Me aburro…"

_Clic._

-"¡No hemos terminado, Harlaown!"

_Clic._

-"Nanoha, ¡vas a terminar fundiendo el foco! Y no me refiero al de tu cabeza…" –_ése ya vino fallado de la fábrica._

-"¡Oye! ¡Escuche eso!"

-"¡Ve a dormir, punto!"

_Clic._

La rubia se dio la media vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a la castaña y envolviéndose caprichudamente con la colcha. Y se hubiera quedado dormida de no ser porque alguien no paraba de moverse en la cama…

-"¿Fate?" –susurró en medio de la oscuridad.

-"¿Qué?" –respondió fastidiada.

-"No lo entiendo…"

-"¡Ay, por Dios! –se dio la vuelta bruscamente, encarando a una Nanoha aferrada a su almohada como si fuera un oso de peluche-. ¡Yo viajo, yo hago papeleo, voy a reuniones, veo por gente importante, hago alianzas e inclusive hasta paso noches a la intemperie en lugares más feos que la madriguera de Yuuno!"

-"Biblioteca."

-"Lo que sea."

-"Ahhhh" –gimió en sopresa.

-"Sí, eso."

-"Pero si me lo explicas otra vez…"

-"¡Nanoha! ¡QUIERO DOR-MIR!"

-"¡Si es muy temprano!"

-"¡SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA! –las pupilas azules la miraron como si nada-. En serio que estás grave del ojo…"

-"¡Fate-chan!"

_¡NANOHA-MAMA, FATE-MAMA! ¡UNA NIÑA TRATA DE DORMIR AL LADO, SEAN CONSCIENTES__ POR FAVOR!_

-"Vivio tiene un buen punto."

-"¡Pero…!"

-"Buenas noches, Nanoha."

La Enforcer cerró los párpados y se acurrucó, tratando de conciliar el sueño, cansada –y tentada a tomar a Raising Heart de nuevo- por todo lo que se le había hecho pasar en el día.

Eso sin contar que probablemente ahora Signum la odiaba y medio equipo de la División planeaba hacerle un asalto a magia armada.

"_Es__to no puede estar pasando…"_

_Clic._

-"¿Sabes? –la ojiazul mencionó, sentándose en la cama y alejando su brazo del interruptor de la lámpara-. Creo que si ambas ponemos de nuestra parte y hablamos tranquilamente de esto…"

Media hora después…

_**¡Tap, tap tap!**_

-"¡Fate-chan, Fate-chan, abre la puerta! ¡No puedes echarme de nuestra casa! ¡Fate-chan! –gimió por centésima vez-. ¡Vivio! ¡Vivio, Nanoha-mama necesita que la dejes entrar! –silencio-. ¡No puedes abandonar a tu madre a su suerte!"

No hubo respuesta.

-"¿Podría al menos alguien darme una manta? Empieza a hacer frío... ¡y todavía sigo sin entender nada!"

Moraleja: _Aprende a cerrar la boca. Atentamente: Fate T. Harlaown._

_Fate Testarossa: 2 – 1: 1 (A petición de todo el equipo de la División 6, di NO a la explotación laboral.)_

_Nanoha Takamachi: 1_

_**Continuará…**_

Um, probablemente muchos se preguntarán, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? En lo personal, yo también me hago la misma pregunta, y en mi defensa, estoy como Nanoha, sigo sin entenderlo XDD

Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo, ya sólo queda el domingo y el final de esta historia está a dos o tres capítulos :)

Por lo que les puedo asegurar que será finalizada y no quedará al aire. Muchas gracias por su atención y por su compañía. Saludos a todos y que pasen un bonito y lindo día ;)

Kida Luna.


	8. Día 07 Domingo

_**Si yo fuera Fate-chan…**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 8: Día 07 Domingo**_

-"¡Oh, vamos!"

-"No, ¡Nanoha, no! ¡Quita las manos!"

-"¡Fate-chan!"

-"¿Sabes que en cuanto salga de esta oficina mi vida no volverá a ser la misma? ¿NO LO SERÁ?"

Momento de silencio.

-"¿Terminaste?"

-"¿Estás siquiera escuchándome? –susurró con voz llorosa-. Van a escucharnos…"

-"Nyahaha, nadie nos escuchará, ¿cuándo nos han escuchado? ¡Yo nunca he escuchado que nos hayan escuchado!"

-"Nanoha, no me hagas dudar de tu capacidad auditiva también."

Los ojos azules la estudiaron durante unos cuantos segundos antes de que la dueña se lanzase contra la rubia vestida de instructora, empujándola sobre el escritorio y besándola rápidamente.

-"¡E-Espera!"

-"¡Mou, sólo cállate y coopera!"

-"¡Auch, Nanoha, me estás enterrando a Bardiche! Un segundo… ¡¿qué demonios hace Bardiche en tu blusa? ¡Él no es una medalla!"

-"Pero luce como una, ¿lindo, no? –sonrió admirando el artefacto incrustado en su pecho-. ¿Quién es un buen chico, quién es buen chico?"

-"Sir, I ask your permission to destroy myself." (Sir, pido permiso para autodestruirme.)

-"¿Qué? ¡No! –susurró de inmediato-. No te puedes autodestruir… al menos no ahora."

-"Yey, no queremos que Hayate nos descuente (a todos menos a Fate…) otra oficina de nuestro salario."

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Um?"

-"Me estás aplastando..."

-"¡Oh! Nyahaha, disculpa, ¡disculpa!"

La castaña se apoyó en sus brazos para levantarse y dejarle espacio a la "Instructora" para respirar. Después, se acercó para darle un beso, hasta que dos dedos se posaron en su boca, negándole el permiso.

-"¿Sabes? Ahora que recuerdo, la apuesta todavía no ha terminado –una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro-. Creo que, me toca estar arriba, _Nanoha_."

-"¡¿Eh? Pe-pero, ¡yo…!"

-"¡Cállate y coopera!"

De un súbito movimiento, Fate logró invertir los papeles –dándose cuenta al fin que el entrenamiento a muerte que les daban en la TSAB _sí servía de algo_-. Antes de que la ojiazul pudiera decir algo, se encargó de callarla con un laaaaargoooo beso.

Al mismo tiempo, una mano sigilosa fue descendiendo desde su brazo hasta su abdomen, pasando por su cintura y bajando por sus caderas. Tanteó juguetona un rato el cinturón, decidiéndose al fin deslizarse hacia abajo.

Rozando la falda, y la falda, y la falda, y la falda y más falda… y todavía más falda…

-"¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Cuántos metros de tela le metiste a mi falda?" –rompió el beso desesperada, su mano casi llegando hasta el suelo.

-"¿Qué? ¡No me mires así!"

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"¡Tú continúa! ¡Estoy segura de que llegarás al final!"

Fate dejó caer de golpe su cabeza contra el escritorio, reprimiendo un par de sollozos.

-"¿Por qué no puedo tener una novia normal…?"

-"Oye, ¡yo soy perfectamente normal! La que le gusta andar llamando la atención sólo porque no se la dieron de niña, eres tú" –cruzó los brazos y le sacó la lengua.

Fate alzó la cabeza, colocando cada brazo al lado del cuerpo de su novia, quien ya se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio y lanzando bufidos al aire.

-"Qué raro, no recuerdo que eso te haya molestado cuando estábamos las dos solas" –comentó como si nada, recargando la mejilla en su mano derecha.

Nanoha estuvo a punto de saltar a su defensa –porque tampoco soportaba perder-, y hubiera salido con una respuesta tonta e incoherente, probablemente…

De no ser por la chaqueta de Instructora en el suelo y los primeros botones de la blusa blanca que dejaban al descubierto el pecho de Fate. La castaña pasó saliva.

Consciente de la situación, Fate T. Harlaown sonrió sensualmente y estiró su cuerpo, abandonando la mano en la que había estado descansando su rostro.

"_Entonces, ¿soy una densa, eh?"_

-"¿Sí, Nanoha? ¿Ibas a decirme algo?" –murmuró inocente, jugueteando con la corbata negra de Enforcer.

-"Eh… pues… -_maldita sea, ¡debí pedir que mi uniforme fuera de una sola pieza!_-. ¡Con un demonio, quítate eso!"

-"¡Na-Nanoha! ¡Espera! ¡Alto, vas a romperlo! ¡NANOHA!"

_**¡BUUUMMP! ¡SCRAAATTTCHHHH!**_

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"Nyahaha, ¿sí, Fate-chan?"

-"Rompiste mi sujetador…"

-"Oh… um… entonces, ¿en qué estábamos?"

_**¡SLAM!**_

-"¡NANOHA-CHAN, FATE-CHAN, QUÉ SUCEDE! –Hayate mantuvo la puerta abierta, mirando hacia todos lados frenéticamente-. ¡Escuché gritos y…! ¿Por qué está mi escritorio botado en el piso?"

-"Fate-chan y yo creemos que tuvo un severo desmayo por exceso de trabajo."

La rubia se golpeó la frente, lamentando el no haber perdido la conciencia con eso.

-"¿Y por qué está Fate en el suelo media des…? ¡NANOHA!"

La aludida pegó un gritito.

-"¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO EN MI OFICINA, NO PUEDES! Al menos si no me dejas grabarlo y venderlo… quiero decir, ¡VA CONTRA LAS REGLAS!"

-"¿Cuáles?" –preguntaron Fate y Nanoha al mismo tiempo, extrañadas.

-"¡REIN!"

Detrás de Hayate se acercó una pequeña figurita, con la cabeza, los brazos y una pierna vendada. Haciendo el esfuerzo por detener sus muletas, sacó una pequeña libretita.

-"Por Dios –exclamó Fate horrorizada-, ¿pero qué te pasó?"

-"¡No lo sé! –gimió con ojos llorosos el dispositivo-. Iba entrando a tu oficina y de repente todo se volvió negro, creo que alguien intentaba asesinarme."

-"Qué mal plan –chifló Nanoha-, ni siquiera logró romperte las dos piernas."

-"¡NANOHA!" –gritó Hayate.

-"Nyahaha, ¡es broma, es broma! –sacudió las manos rápidamente-. ¡Lo bueno es que tienes a Hayate-chan para cuidarte!"

-"¡Ella quería botarme a la basura!"

-"¡Hayate! –esta vez gritó Fate-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?"

-"¿Qué? Oh, vamos, ¡Rein es reciclable! Además, ya me cansé de que sea tan pequeña. ¿Tienen idea de cuánto cuesta una casa de muñecas hoy en día?"

-"¡Dijiste que te parecía lindo!" –chilló la peliblanca.

-"¡Lo era! Hasta que descubres que la Mansión de Barbie es más cara y hace que tu casa se vea miserable…"

La Comandante abrió su maleta y sacó un par de folletos, cada uno mostrando una parte diferente del supuesto hogar de Rein: El Jacuzzi, el carro, la sala de juegos, la salita de golf, la piscina…

-"Échenle un ojo."

-"Mejor nada más lo miramos, Hayate, no veo en que te puede servir un ojo de Nanoha de todos modos…"

-"No estaba hablando en serio, Fate –la miró fastidiada, guardando los papeles de nuevo en su maleta-. Aunque siempre he querido tener ojos rojos…"

-"¡Hola! ¡Estamos hablando de mí, mou!"

-"Rein, no me obligues a usar mi zapato" –acotó la pelirroja.

-"No, en serio, ¿cómo pudiste pensar en tirarla, Hayate? A mí me habría servido de portapapeles."

-"¡FATE!" –gimió Rein.

-"Ah, disculpa, ¡pero es que eres tan pequeña! Oye… ¿has pensado en trabajar de adorno para carros? Porque yo tengo…"

-"¡BASTAAAAAA! ¿Quién se creen que son? ¡Yo tengo sentimientos!"

-"Me too!" –brilló Raising Heart. (¡Yo también!)

-"..."

-"Um, eh, Bardiche, ¿no tienes que decir algo?" –susurró Fate, observando su dispositivo pegado a la ropa de Nanoha.

-"Like what?" (¿Como qué?)

-"¿Yo también tengo sentimientos?" –animó la rubia.

-"Really? I didn't know that!... May I go now?" (¿En serio? ¡No lo sabía!... ¿Ya puedo irme?) 

-"¿Sabes, Fate-chan? Comienzo a creer que el problema en tu depresión no eres tú..." -comentó Hayate.

-"De acuerdo, ¿por qué está Takamachi encima de Testarossa –a medio vestir- en medio de nuestra reunión? Y no intenten decirme que no vio por dónde caminaba…" –interrumpió Signum.

Ahora fue Fate la que pegó el grito, echando a un lado a Nanoha mientras le arrebataba su saco negro de Enforcer y se lo ponía encima; la cara totalmente roja mientras todo el equipo de la División 6 las observaba desde la puerta.

-"Hey, no sabía que se podía hacer eso en la oficina de Hayate-san… ¡Tía, hay que intentarlo un día de éstos!" –chilló emocionada Subaru.

-"¡De ninguna manera! –rugió Hayate furiosa-. ¡¿Por qué no se van a la enfermería? ¡Allá hay camas para eso!"

-"¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSEN! ¡SHAMAL Y YO YA…!"

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Signum descubrió por qué ser villana es mucho que mejor que trabajar con un montón de psicópatas malpensados. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos –ahora negros con una raya blanca en medio- y se fue a sentar.

Ignorando la mirada de todos. Incluyendo la de Nanoha, que estaba todavía tirada en el suelo, a un lado suyo.

-"Eso explica por qué nunca nadie me abre la puerta después del entrenamiento nocturno…" –susurró Tía, frotándose un brazo adolorido.

" – " – "

9:00 a.m., División 6 Móvil, Reunión en la oficina de Hayate Yagami…

-"Y… ¿qué hacemos aquí?"

Habló al fin Nanoha, observando aburrida cómo Hayate revisaba algunos papeles –que juraría eran fotos comprometedoras suyas y de Fate, claro que tampoco es como si su visión fuera muy confiable…-, Rein cuidando que los papeles-fotos no se volasen, Shamal hablando animadamente con su novia, Vita que no paraba de decir lo mucho que había crecido en ese mes –un centímetro probablemente-, Erio y Caro mirando a Fate como si fuese la última maravilla del mundo…

"_¿Por qué tenían que interrumpirnos? Voy a llorar…"_

-"Oye, Signum…"

-"De todas las personas –la miró con pánico-, ¡¿por qué me tienes que hablar a mí?"

-"No lo sé –se encogió de hombros-, ¿me caes bien, nyahaha?"

-"¡A ti todo el mundo te cae bien! –susurró, tratando de no molestar a su ama-. Hazme un favor, Takamachi, y finge que no me conoces."

-"De acuerdo."

-"Bien."

-"¡Hola, mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha! –le extendió una mano-. Listo, ya me conoces, ¡platica conmigo!"

_**¡THUMP!**_

-"¿Signum?"

-"Creo que se desmayó."

Agito se quitó de su hombro, parándose en el escritorio donde Signum se había golpeado la cabeza tan fuertemente que había perdido la conciencia.

-"Oh… ¿quieres platicar conmigo?"

La pelirroja la miró espantada unos cuantos segundos antes de decir que tenía que ir al baño. Misteriosamente, Agito nunca regresó.

-"¡Hayate-chan! –gritó desesperada, plantando las manos sobre la mesa-. ¡Esta reunión es estúpida y nadie quiere hablar conmigo!"

-"¡Tienes a Signum al lado!"

-"¡Está desmayada! –todos los ojos se posaron en la figura inmóvil de la ahora pelinegra-. Y por más que la patee no se despierta."

-"¡Oye! ¡No puedes golpear a mi novia!" –se quejó Shamal.

-"Nyahaha, no te preocupes, ¡es Signum! –exclamó dándole una bofetada-. ¿Ves? Es sólo un programa, ¡no siente nada!"

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Qué pasa, Fate-chan?"

-"Le acabas de romper la nariz a Signum."

-"Oh… eso es sangre virtual, es de mentiritas, ¿cierto?"

-"¡Eres una salvaje! –chilló horrorizada la doctora, yendo rápidamente al lado de la guardiana de la espada-. ¡Ella es más que un programa! Es la que me mantiene… digo, ¡es el amor de mi vida!"

-"¡Hey! ¡Se supone que el amor de sus vidas soy yo!" –gritó Hayate indignada.

-"…pensándolo bien, un poco de golpes no le harán daño, Nanoha-chan."

Shamal decidió abandonar a Signum y regresar a su asiento, absteniéndose de responder algo que podría enviarla a la fila de desempleados.

_(¡Hayate-chan, por favor! ¡Termina con esto!)_

_(¿Cuál es tu prisa, Nanoha?)_

_(¡Una semana! ¡Una maldita semana y no he podido estar a solas con Fate-chan!)_

_(¡¿Y por eso tenías que elegir MI oficina?)_

_(Es que… la de Fate-chan tiene un enorme hueco, ¿sabes?)_

_(Claro que lo sé amiga Nanoha… ¡porque volaste la pared!)_

_(¡Fate-chan me había colgado el teléfono! ¿Comprendes?)_

_(Ah, sí. Debió ser toda una catástrofe.)_

_(¡Hayate!)_

_(Un momento por favor, iré a buscarla.)_

_(¡Hayate-chan! Quiero irme a casa… por cierto, ¿no se supone que el Domingo es día libre?)_

_(¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?)_

_(¡En la Tierra…!)_

_(Nanoha, esto es la TSAB. ¡LA TSAB! Niños, programas y perros trabajan por igual.) _

_(¡Pero…!)_

_(¡Pero nada! ¿Quieres la paz universal?)_

_(¡Al demonio con la paz, yo sólo quiero acostarme con Fate!)_

_(¿Me dejas tomarles fotos?)_

_(¡Ew! ¡NO!)_

_(Ahh, tenía que intentarlo. Aunque es una lástima, hay tanta gente que pagaría por ello…)_

_(¿50 y 50?)_

_(60, 40. Tómalo o déjalo.)_

_(¡Lo tomo, lo tomo!)_

-"¿Nanoha? ¿Hayate?"

Las aludidas se congelaron en sus lugares, observando a una Fate con la mirada oscura y con Raising Heart en modo Blaster en sus manos.

Nanoha estuvo a punto de gritar: ¡AYUDA!, sólo para darse cuenta que la única persona que quedaba a la vista –aparte de Hayate- era Shamal en la puerta.

Arrastrando a duras penas a una Signum desmayada.

-"¡Ella me convenció!" –la "Enforcer" se defendió rápidamente.

-"¡Ella aceptó!" –rebatió Hayate.

-"¡¿Creen que soy su juguete?"

Nanoha sonrió bobamente antes de darse cuenta de que su vida estaba en peligro y negar velozmente con la cabeza.

Hayate se encontraba abrazando a Nanoha, pensando que si estaba cerca de ella Fate no le haría nada. Cosa que comprobó no era cierta cuando la punta de Raising Heart tocó su nariz sin chistar.

-"¡Fate-chan! –intentó disuadir-. ¡Hemos sido amigas desde los 5 años!"

-"Eso no es cierto –Nanoha la miró indignada-, ¡tú la conociste hasta los 12!"

-"Nanoha, eliges los peores momentos para ser inteligente, ¿sabías?"

-"¡Yo soy inteligente! Sólo que no me gusta presumir…"

Hayate rodó los ojos, y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el dispositivo de Nanoha picó su estómago, sacándole unos gemidos de incomodidad.

-"¡Nanoha, amarra a la loca de tu novia! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡BASTA!"

-"Nyahaha… ¡AUCH! ¡FATE!"

-"Sé que soy picable, ¡pero esto es el colmo!" –se quejó Hayate.

-"¡Pídanme disculpas!" –gruñó la rubia.

Hayate iba a reírse a carcajadas hasta que un picotazo le dio en el ojo.

-"Oye, eso fue cruel. ¡Pícale los ojos a Nanoha, total que los suyos no sirven!"

-"¡Sí sirven! Sólo, um, están algo… dañados…"

-"¿Algo? ¡Nanoha, estás jodi…! ¡AUCH! ¡FATE TESTAROSSA, BAJA ESO!"

-"No te permito que insultes a mi novia" –enarcó las cejas.

-"¡Fate…!" –los ojos azules brillaron emocionados.

Nanoha estuvo a punto de abrazarla cuando la cresta del báculo señaló peligrosamente su rostro.

-"Nyahaha, de acuerdo, de acuerdo –rió nerviosa, retrocediendo-. Ya entendí."

-"Ahora –la ojirubí se dirigió hacia ambas-, nada de cosas raras, ¿me oyen?"

-"Más o menos pero todavía sí… aunque no sé si Nanoha te haya oído, tal vez deberías repetírselo más fuerte por si las dudas."

-"¡Yaaaa! Soy una persona normal, ¡sólo soy algo diferente a todas ustedes!" –se quejó la pelirroja.

-"Recuérdame por qué te tengo trabajando conmigo…"

-"¡FATE! ¡Hayate no me deja en paz!"

-"¡VALE, YA, YA! ¡AUCH, RUBIA DEL MAL, ALEJA ESO! ¡ME VAS A SACAR EL INTESTINO!"

-"Hey, nunca me había divertido tanto…" –Fate sonrió de lado.

-"Let's try Shooting Mode! :P" (¡Intentemos dispararles! :P )

-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

La rubia rió nerviosa, observando cómo Hayate y Nanoha se abrazaban como si fuesen sanguijuelas, temiendo quedar pulverizadas de un momento a otro.

-"My Master, c'mon! NO MERCY UPON THE ENEMIES!" (¡Vamos, my Master! ¡SIN PIEDAD CONTRA LOS ENEMIGOS!)

-"Nanoha, no sé quién da más miedo, si tú en tu fase de DBE (léase Demonio Blanco Esquizofrénico) ¡o esa cosa!" –gritó la Comandante con terror.

-"Wow, por primera vez en mi vida, me doy cuenta de lo que todos los villanos que enfrenté debieron de haber sentido. Lo bueno es que ahora todos me quieren y son mis amigos, nyahaha."

Hayate no dijo nada, prefiriendo ignorar el hecho de que media TSAB (conformado mayormente por ex-convictos reivindicados, a falta de mano de obra) estaban o traumatizados o demasiado asustados para decirle _No _a Takamachi Nanoha.

-"¡Quiero a mi Bardiche!" –gimió Fate asustada.

-"Um, ¿chicas? –llamó Hayate, alzando la mano para ser notada-. Esto, sobre la reunión…"

-"¿Otra vez? –bufó Nanoha fastidiada-. Fate-chan, dame eso, yo le saco las tripas por ti."

-"¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte con esa endemoniada cosa, Takamachi Nanoha!"

-"Um, de hecho –Fate miró a Raising Heart y luego a su novia-, creo que esto está más seguro en mis manos."

-"¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es como si fuera a volar una ciudad entera!"

Silencio…

-"Bueno, no otra vez. Ahora sólo quiero volarle la cabeza a Hayate…"

-"¡Estoy aquí!"

-"¡Lo sé! Ése es mi problema. Espera, no te muevas en lo que encuentro algo punzocortante, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"¡Basta! ¡Ni siquiera me han dejado hablar!"

-"Sí, ahora sabes cómo me siento yo…" –suspiró Fate.

-"Ok, tú –Yagami señaló a Nanoha-, maníaca psicópata cegatona, ¡y tú! –señaló a Fate-, desvestida emo bipolar, ¡escuchen con atención porque no voy a repetirlo!"

-"¿Eh? Ah, perdón, no te oí, Hayate. ¿Dijiste algo?"

Hayate se dio un golpe en la frente, ponderando seriamente la posibilidad de mandar a jubilar a Nanoha de una buena vez.

-"Hice la reunión para decidir quién ganaría la apuesta, en vista de que hoy es el último día…"

Nanoha y Fate se quedaron estáticas en su lugar, contemplando fijamente a Hayate –tanto que llegó a darle miedo-. Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguna se movió.

Hasta que Hayate, harta, observó su reloj e hizo el ademán de pararse.

-"¡NO TE VAYAS!" –gritó Nanoha, abrazándola de las piernas.

-"Fate –la Comandante frunció el ceño-, quítame a tu loca novia de encima."

Pero Fate tan sólo juntó sus manos y la miró con ojos tan empalagosamente brillantes. Hayate tragó saliva.

-"Nanoha –balbuceó zarandeando una de sus piernas-, quítate, ¡Fate está tan feliz que me da más miedo que tú en tus días!"

-"¡HAYATEEE-CHAAAAN!" –corearon ambas, _muy dulcemente._

-"¡DIOS, SUÉLTENME! ¡VITA, SIGNUM, SHAMAL, ZAFIRA, AYUUUUDAAAA!"

" – " – "

Alrededores de la División 6…

-"Um, ¿que no se supone que debemos acudir al llamado de la persona que nos devolvió la vida?" –preguntó Zafira.

Vita –estando cómodamente sentada en una silla de playa- miró a su compañero echado en el suelo, después vio a Shamal soplando con un abanico a Signum, que todavía no volvía en sí. Lanzó un suspiro y dio un sorbo a su malteada de chocolate.

Luego, enlazó miradas con Zafira.

-"¡Naaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" –exclamaron juntos, volviendo a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la isla.

Ah, sí. Qué maravilloso era trabajar en la División 6.

_Cuando tu jefa estaba encerrada con dos neuróticas-maniáticas magas potencialmente peligrosas…_

_Fate Testarossa: 1_

_Nanoha Takamachi: 1_

_Y el punto es para…_

_**Continuará…**_

Vaya, no pensé que quedaría algo largo, pero me alegro que haya sido así. Siendo ya el último día, este fic está cerca de su fin.

Kaon-sama, respecto a lo de love-love, no sé si el principio habrá sido lo que esperabas pero intenté poner algo, lamento si quedó corto. Asimismo, sé que muchos piensan, ¿cómo es que siguen juntas?

Bueno, em, ¿pégame pero no me dejes? –risa nerviosa-. Me declaro culpable x_x

Sin más, gracias por la atención prestada. Comentarios o críticas son bienvenidos, siempre es bueno saber en qué puede una mejorar =)

Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo, que para eso está hecho ;)

¡Saludos y que pasen un estupendo y divertido día!

Kida Luna.


	9. La ganadora es

_**Si yo fuera Fate-chan…**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 9**__**: La ganadora es…**_

-"Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, _de nuevo _–su mirada viajó alrededor de la larga mesa de juntas con ganas de asesinar a los allí presentes-, vamos a decidir quién ha ganado la apuesta."

Pronto, una mano fue alzada en el aire, obteniendo todas las miradas sobre la dueña de ésta.

-"¿Sí, Vivio?"

-"Tía Hayate, ¿puedo saber por qué mandaste a sacarme de la casa y me obligaste a venir aquí?"

-"Mmm… no –la ignoró-. Ahora…"

_**¡PLAF!**_

-"¡No puedes decirle eso a Vivio!"

El sonido de dos palmas abiertas golpear la madera junto con el grito enojado lograron robar la atención que apenas y regresaba con fastidio hacia la Comandante.

-"Lutecia, si aprecias tu vida y estadía en la TSAB, ¡cállate y déjame terminar!"

-"¡Esta pobre niña no tiene la culpa! –exclamó, señalando a Vivio sentada a su lado-. ¡Exijo que se le respete!"

-"Um, ¡um! –la chiquilla le apoyó-. Yo no tengo la culpa de que mis madres sean unas completas psicóticas, ¡recuerden que soy adoptada!"

-"¡Oye! ¡Fate-chan y yo…! –Nanoha calló, volteando a ver a la rubia unos cuantos segundos-. Bueno, si quitamos a Fate de en medio, ¡puedo asegurarles que no hay psicóticas en mi familia!"

-"Todavía tengo a Raising Heart…"

-"Por eso digo que Fate está mentalmente estable –Nanoha corrigió de inmediato-, qué falta de consideración hacia tu querida y sana madre, Vivio. ¡Un año sin comer!"

La mesa entera se quedó en silencio, contemplando a la castaña como quien contempla a un asesino en serie.

-"¿Qué? –preguntó la ojiazul confundida-. Mi mamá solía decirme eso, y mira que funcionó muy bien. ¡Miren en lo que me he convertido!"

-"Ah, claro, eso explica porque la única manera en que haces amigos es casi matándolos por error" –apuntó Signum, con la cabeza hundida en la madera.

-"¡No puedes dejarla sin comer un año!" –chilló Lutecia, abrazando a Vivio de inmediato.

-"Hey, es mi hija. Puedo hacer lo que quiera –frunció el ceño-, anda, Vivio, ¡díselo!"

La pequeña Takamachi volteó a ver a todos los invitados que esperaban ansiosos por la respuesta. Después de cinco segundos, su mirada se entrecerró con determinación.

-"Compañeros y compañeras, guardianes y dispositivos, trabajadores de la TSAB y ex-convictos convertidos al bien, familiares y clones del proyecto…"

-"¡Al grano Vivio, la de los discursos soy yo!" –le cortó Hayate.

-"¿Por qué todo mundo tiene que gritarme? ¡Soy como cualquiera de ustedes!"

-"Por supuesto, todos tenemos ojos bicolores y tratamos de destruir el mundo a la edad de 5 años. ¡Claro que somos iguales a ti! Ahora hazle un favor a Tía Hayate y dile a Lutecia que se siente, ¡las sillas no están de adorno, señores! ¡CUESTAN DINERO!"

-"Dinero que nos robas a nosotros…" –susurró Vita enfurruñada.

-"Aww, Vita-chan, eso no es cierto. Yo los quiero mucho, haría cualquier cosa por ustedes, mis amados amigos…"

-"¿En serio?" –preguntó la aludida.

-"Claro que no, sólo leo lo que dice el libreto, para eso me pagan."

Las voces comenzaron a alborotarse, gritando cosas por aquí y por allá, algunos quejándose, otros aprovechando la situación para poder hablar con alguien y recibir una respuesta real (léase Nanoha); y así sucesivamente…

Hasta que Reinforce se paró en medio de la larga mesa y empezó a golpearla con una de sus muletas.

-"¡Silencio! ¡Estamos en una junta importante, compórtense!"

-"Como no tengo un retrato a la mano…" –murmuró Nanoha entre dientes.

-"Chicos, chicos, vamos a calmarnos, ¿sí? –habló Fate, usando su voz de pacificadora mundial-. Estamos hablando de Hayate Yagami, la persona que nos brindó un trabajo y un techo donde dormir."

-"Y 18 horas de trabajo intensivo sin vacaciones" –agregó Tía.

-"¡Mentira! ¡Hace una semana lo bajé a 16!"

-"Ahora comprendo por qué estamos encerrados en esta isla, ¡todo era parte de su plan perfecto para volvernos esclavos!" –chilló Subaru.

-"Claro que no –la castaña bufó-, eso todavía lo iba a hacer, sólo que no han traído las vallas eléctricas."

-"¡Signum, di algo!"

El constante zarandeo por parte de Shamal finalmente obligó a la 'pelinegra' a levantar al rostro. La guerrera de la espada tosió un poco y sacudió sus manos, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

-"¿Cuántas veces van a arrastrarme a estas absurdas conferencias? ¡Tengo todo un software por delante!"

-"Yo apoyo a mi compañera Signum, ¡porque…!"

-"¿Takamachi?"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Estoy al frente tuyo, deja de hablarle a la ventana."

-"Oh… es que no te… Olvídalo, ya para qué me molesto."

-"Vale, vale, vamos a proceder a hacer las votaciones –retomó Hayate la palabra-. Cada miembro presente en esta junta emitirá un punto a favor de cada una de las candidatas; la cosa es sencilla, quien obtenga más, gana."

-"¿Y qué pasa si no quiero votar?" –gruñó Vita fastidiada.

-"Nyahaha, no lo sé Vita-chan, ¿qué crees que suceda cuando te aviente un Starlight Breaker?"

-"¡Yo voy primero!" –exclamó la pequeña guerrera de inmediato, arrancando prácticamente una de las hojas en las manos de Hayate.

Y dando gracias a la existencia de los límites de magia que le garantizaban uno o dos siglos más de vida. Si es que su dueña no se moría antes, claro…

Una vez que todos tuvieron su retazo para poder expresar su opinión, el silencio inundó de nuevo el salón.

-"Tsk, tsk… Signum…"

-"…"

-"Ey, Signum…"

-"…"

-"Qué raro, estoy 100% segura que no le estoy hablando a la ventana esta vez."

-"¿Qué quieres, Takamachi?" –respondió irritada.

-"¿Por quién vas a votar?"

-"El voto es libre y secreto por si no te lo han dicho."

-"Ah… ¿es por mí, verdad? ¿Porque tú y yo somos grandes mejores amigas?"

-"Pensé que tu mejor amiga era Testarossa" –comentó con el ceño fruncido.

-"Ah, sí, pero ella es amiga con derecho, ya sabes, como tú y Shamal, sólo que más joven…"

-"¿A quién le estás diciendo vieja, Nanoha-chan?" –preguntó la doctora con sonrisa forzada, a punto de quebrar en dos el lapicero en sus dedos.

-"¡Oh, pero te juro que no se te nota! Al menos yo te veo bien, claro que yo estoy ciega…"

-"¡Te voy a…!"

-"¡Shamal, no! –la detuvo Signum-. Espera a que salgamos, ¡yo te ayudo, yo te ayudo! ¡Superaremos esto juntas!°

La aludida tomó su bolígrafo y comenzó a rayotear salvajemente sobre la superficie de papel, ignorando la mirada de perro abandonado que la pelinegra le dirigía, en un intento por hacerse notar.

Pronto, la atención de Nanoha se vio captada por la carita de su hija, quien no dejaba de alternar su mirada entre ella y Fate.

-"Um… um…"

Nanoha sonrió.

Fate sonrió también.

-"Um…"

Nanoha sonrió aún más y alzo el pulgar hacia su hija.

Fate cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo su mejor pose adorable.

-"Eh…"

-"Vivio, Nanoha-mama te quiere mucho."

-"¡Fate-mama también te quiere mucho!" –se apresuró a decir la rubia.

-"¡Ay por favor, tú no fuiste la que la recogió de la calle, fui yo!"

-"¿Quién crees que le cambió los pañales porque tú salías volando de la casa? Literalmente…"

-"¡Pero yo soy su verdadera madre!"

-"¿Y yo no lo soy?"

-"Pues… no lo sé, a ver quítate la ropa y yo te digo."

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"¡Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama, ME ESTÁN ASUSTANDO!"

La ex-Instructora soltó un "Aww" y estuvo a punto de tocar la mano de su hija, cuando Lutecia casi le muerde el brazo al acercarse.

-"¡Aleja tus garras de Vivio!"

-"¡Oye! Pero si me las corté ayer…"

-"Lutecia –respondió Fate enojada-, no puedes hablarle así a mi…"

-"¡GARYUU!"

-"Pero como tú me caes bien, no hay problema, _nyahaha_" –la rubia rió nerviosa.

-"¿Vivio, estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Quieres que las mate? Porque no me importaría…"

-"¡Vivio, calma a Lutecia! Está comenzando a asustarme" –Nanoha se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su piel.

La niña tan sólo infló los cachetes y comenzó a escribir algo en su pedazo de papel al tiempo que la invocadora de insectos empezaba a hacerle señas a Garyuu, solamente por si tenían que cortar un pie o dos.

Dándose por vencida, Nanoha pasó su mirada al resto, observando de paso a Caro y a Erio que no dejaban de ver a Fate como si fuera una Diosa en un altar.

Con los ojos brillantes y las manos entrelazadas.

"_Gracias a Dios que son como sus hijos o habría pensado que Fate es una pedófila."_

Después, su vista se posó en Teana y Subaru, quienes cuchicheaban entre ellas y soltaban un par de risitas, ajenas al mundo a su alrededor.

Hasta que el rostro de la castaña estuvo a sólo 3 centímetros de ambas.

-"Um, Nanoha-san, ¿sucede algo malo?" –indagó la pistolera, nerviosa.

-"No lo sé, ¿sucede algo malo? –se preguntó a sí misma-. Eso depende qué tan duro quieran el entrenamiento..."

Subaru se tensó de repente, comenzando a pensar que acabaría como lata aplastada dentro de unos pocos días.

-"Esto… ¿p-por qué dice eso?" –titubeó Tía.

-"Nada en especial. Es que, ya saben, como yo soy su ejemplo a seguir y eso…"

_(Tía, ¡tengo miedo!)_

_(¡Sé fuerte Subaru, esto es otra prueba que el cielo nos ha enviado, debes resistir!)_

_(¡Pero no quiero! ¡Cada vez que Shari me ve sale huyendo! La última vez tuve que arrastrarme a la habitación sin piernas porque Vita las estaba usando de zapatillas.)_

_(¿Y si nos hacemos las muertas? He oído que eso calma a las bestias…)_

_(Bueno, pero espera a que encuentre mi botón de apagado.) _

-"¡TIEMPO FUERA!"

El grito de Hayate hizo que las dos miembros del equipo Estrella soltasen un suspiro aliviado al ver cómo Nanoha volvía a su lugar. Rápidamente la Comandante recogió los papeles y con ayuda de Rein, empezó a checar resultados.

-"¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y?"

-"¡Alguien calle a Takamachi o voy a aventarme del quinto piso!" –bramó Signum desesperada, sujetándose los cabellos.

-"Adelante amiga Signum, ¡prometo que iré a rescatarte, puedes confiar en mí!"

-"Testarossa… vas a lamentar el día en que me presentaste a esta loca..."

Fate tan sólo miró su muñeca, haciéndose la desentendida y anotando mentalmente que ya no debía pelear más con Signum. Una nunca sabe cuándo puede suceder un accidente desafortunado…

-"Muy bien todo mundo –Hayate sonrió-, creo que hemos llegado a un final muy… interesante…"

-"¡Ahora revelaremos el voto de cada uno!" –entonó una Rein emocionada.

La cara de Tía se puso completamente pálida mientras Subaru comenzaba a llorar y a murmurar cosas sobre un deshuesadero y sobre donarle sus restos a su hermana Ginga, sólo por si algún día llegaba a necesitar repuestos.

Nanoha y Fate, por otro lado, tragaron saliva fuertemente al ver las tarjetas caer encima de la mesa.

"_Testarossa, estás muerta. Atentamente: Signum."_

"_¡Nanoha me ha amenazado! ¡Yo así no juego, yo así no juego! T_T Firma: Vita."_

"_El día en que una de esas dos pise mi enfermería, juro que será el último… Atte.: Shamal _

_P.D. Signum, cuando quieras me dices para ayudarte con Fate ;)"_

"_Lo siento, mi ama dice que no debo hablar con gente trastornada. Agito."_

"_¡Fate-chan! ¡Nanoha-chan! Ahh… fue una decisión muy difícil, claro que como a las dos las quiero mucho, decidí que mejor no votaba :) No, Fate, no seré el adorno de tu carro, así que por favor deja de seguirme cada vez que voy al estacionamiento. Firma: Rein."_

"… _(Firma: ¿Erio? ¿Caro?)" Demasiado embobados viendo a Fate como para poder escribir algo._

"_Hayate-san, tengo mucho miedo, siento que éste puede ser el último día de mi vida. Planeo escaparme de este lugar de una vez por todas, ¡así que por favor no le diga nada a Nanoha-san! Muchas gracias por su discreción, me alegra tanto que sepa guardar un secreto, ¡es la mejor! :p Atentamente: Tía."_

"_Woof. Atte.: Zafira."_

"_Quiero irme a mi casa, como que cada día me muevo menos, tengo la sensación de que todos me miran como si fuera una máquina. ¡Pero yo siento, Hayate-san! Por ejemplo, cuando hay un apagón en la ciudad y estoy conectada al tomacorriente, ¡yo lo siento, puedo sentirlooooo! Y no es una experiencia agradable… Por cierto, ¿podría decirle a sus guardianes que dejen de robarse mis partes cada vez que Nanoha-san me hace pedazos? El otro día Signum estaba afilando su espada con mi cabeza T_T Humildemente, Subaru."_

"_Nanoha-mama yo iba a darte mi voto, hasta que me llamaste indigente ¬_¬ Entonces pensé en dárselo a Fate-mama, pero luego recordé que ella ni siquiera me fue a ver cuando los malvados cyborgs –no te ofendas Subaru, no es nada personal- me secuestraron y tú casi me vuelas la cabeza. Además, desde que el chofer del autobús de las 8 a.m. se enteró que Fate era mi mamá, siempre se ríe de mí cuando me ve en la parada T_T Con cariño –aja, seguramente-, Vivio."_

"_Nanoha-san, Fate-san, no puedo creer el maltrato infantil que el amor de mi… digo, ¡que la amiga de mi vida está recibiendo! Si vuelven a ponerle un dedo encima juro que verán cucarachas hasta en su sopa. O peor aún, ¡en su cama! Sí, Nanoha-san, oyó bien, así que a menos que quiera pagar un hotel por las noches más le vale cuidar muy bien de mi nov… digo, ¡mejor amiga! Las quiero :) Atentamente: Lutecia (no olviden que Garyuu las vigila…)."_

"_Jajaja, ¡ésta ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida! Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, ya sé que debería decir a quién apoyo, sin embargo… ¡no crean que he olvidado que me deben una oficina! A propósito, cuando salgan de mi despacho llévense el escritorio con ustedes y lávenlo bien, vayan a saber qué tocaron sus manos mientras estaban solas allí… Una cosa más, Fate deja de perseguir a Rein por favor, por muy cara que me salga me costó 13 años de enfermedad conseguirla como para que vengas a quitármela ¬_¬ Su querida y amadísima amiga: Hayate Yagami, dueña de sus vidas hasta el día en que se mueran."_

-"Wow –exclamó Nanoha sorprendida-, qué suerte tienen todos ustedes de que existan reglas para acortar mi magia…"

-"No voy a llorar, ¡no voy a llorar!" –empezó a repetir Fate, cerrando los ojos.

-"Viendo la situación –Hayate tomó la palabra-, en vista de que nadie le dio a un punto a nadie, los puntajes permanecen igual."

-"¡Es empate! –profirió Nanoha, parándose de golpe y azotando la mesa-. Fate, ¡diles que es empate!"

-"Nanoha, estoy en mi momento emo, por favor no me interrumpas" –la miró por el rabillo de sus dedos para después volverse a cubrir la cara de inmediato.

-"¡Pero…!"

-"¡Pero nada! ¡Aprende a perder!"

Dicho eso, Hayate sujetó un cartel enorme que Rein le pasó y lo colocó sobre la mesa, para que todos lo pudieran ver sin problemas. Y decía así:

"_Fate Testarossa: 1 __ Y eso que no has visto cómo quedó tu carro… _

_Nanoha Takamachi: 1 __ Sólo por si las dudas, considera la idea de hacerte un chequeo médico. Hagamos del mundo un lugar mejor… y más seguro, sobre todo._

_Resultado: Fracaso Total. _

_P.D. ¡Miren el lado bueno, yo todavía no puedo parar de reírme! Sí Nanoha, el cartel está al frente tuyo, no te preocupes, sino me crees estira una mano y podrás tocarlo."_

-"¿Y qué creen chicas?" –Hayate esbozó una larga sonrisa.

Fate y Nanoha ahogaron un grito de horror.

-"Hora de cumplir con la apuesta…"

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, ahora sí, el que sigue ya es el final definitivo. Espero que el capítulo haya podido entretenerlos lo suficiente, al menos creo que la parte de las tarjetas quedó bien XD

Asimismo no estoy muy segura sobre qué apuesta aplicarles a la chicas, así que si tienen sugerencias sería un placer poder leerlas :)

Críticas y/o comentarios son bienvenidos, siempre es bueno saber qué cosas pueden mejorarse.

Saludos a todos, gracias por leer y que pasen un espléndido día =)

Kida Luna.


	10. ¡Miau!

_**Si yo fuera Fate-chan…**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 10: ¡Miau!**_

-"Um… ¿esto es… necesario?"

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Hayate asentía sonriente, observando con diversión a la rubia que retorcía las manos en nerviosismo y agachaba la mirada con vergüenza; ataviada en un pantalón negro de cuero que se pegaba a sus piernas, y de una blusa sin mangas, del mismo material oscuro, que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen.

Un aro alrededor de su cintura adornado con una cola de gato, así como el otro que descansaba sobre su cabeza sostenía las puntiagudas orejas felinas.

-"¡Hey! ¡Dejen de mirar así a MI NOVIA! –exclamó furiosa-. ¡Y por qué no me miran a mí también! ¡Estoy vestida igual!"

-"Espera un momento –la Comandante sacó una libreta de su portafolios y comenzó a hojearla-. Aquí está, Capítulo 7, día Sábado, o sea ayer: _¿Eres rubia, de 1.65 m, ojos…?_"

-"¡HAYATE, DEJA DE DECIRME ESO!"

-"¡Pues deja de preguntarme cosas obvias! ¡Vamos, Nanoha! ¿Qué puedo yo mirarte? –bajó la vista de arriba abajo-. A menos que te pongas implantes, claro, quizás…"

-"¡Nanoha, ¿qué haces?" –chilló la rubia al sentir un tirón en su cuello.

-"¡Dame a Raising Heart, quiero matar a alguien! ¡NECESITO A RAISING HEART!"

-"¡Todo mundo, alerta roja, esto no es un simulacro! ¡REPITO: ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO! ¡DERRIBEN TODOS A NANOHA TAKAMACHI, QUE NO SE ACERQUE A SU DISPOSITIVO! ¡LA QUIERO VIVA O MUERTA!"

-"¡Hayate!"

-"Vale, vale, Fate, me dejé llevar. Sólo controlen a la gata de blanco…"

-"¡Tenías que abrir la boca, Testarosssa!"

-"¡¿Soy la única que piensa que no deben dañar a mi novia?"

Un minuto de silencio…

-"¡AGÁRRENLA TODAS!" –ordenó la Comandante.

_**¡THUMMMMPPP!**_

" – " – "

_Media hora después…_

-"Habiendo tranquilizado a la bestia de blanco –observando a su amiga atada a una silla-, ¡que comience la diversión!"

Por alguna razón, Nanoha y Fate temblaron con aquello.

-"Todas llegamos a la conclusión…"

-"Momento –interrumpió Fate a la castaña-, ¡¿cuándo fue eso? ¡Yo ni siquiera estuve presente!"

-"Y aunque lo estuvieras no te íbamos a pelar, Testarossa."

-"¡Exijo una explicación!"

-"Y yo los videos que Nanoha-chan me prometió –se lamentó Hayate-, pero no todo se puede obtener en esta vida, Fate, ¡la vida está llena de mentiras! ¡MENTIRAS!"

-"Hayate, ¡me estás escupiendo la cara!" –chilló Nanoha.

-"Tranquila, es mi forma de demostrarte cariño –le sonrió, volteando a ver a una Rein con una pierna rota sobre su hombro-. ¿Ves? Hasta me ofrezco de silla de ruedas… ¡tengo amor para todos!"

Vita abrió la boca entonces, emocionadísima por dar su opinión.

-"No, Vita, el dinero no cuenta así que ni pienses en pedirme."

-"¡Pero…!"

-"¡Pero nada! Ya estás lo suficientemente grandecita para medir un metro y cuidarte tú sola, ¡madura! A ver si de paso te crece algo por delante y por detrás, que bastante competencia le haces ya a Nanoha..."

-"¡HAYATE YAGAMI, DESÁTAME EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO, PEDÓFILA!"

-"¡No soy pedófila! Sólo una amante de la naturaleza humana… Lo que me recuerda que deben comenzar con su apuesta."

Nanoha Takamachi se removió rápidamente en su silla, en un intento por zafarse y escapar. Fate, por su lado, se sentó en una de las agarraderas del asiento.

-"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?" –preguntó la Enforcer.

-"Un strip-tease especial para cada uno de los aquí presentes."

Nanoha soltó un gritito de espanto ante la enorme sonrisa de gato de Hayate, sólo para ponerse más pálida al ver la cara de de regocijo del resto de sus _amigos_, si es que todavía podía llamarlos así…

-"¿Quién va primero?" –aplaudió entusiasmada la Comandante.

-"Yo voy primero, y quiero que Testarossa me haga el honor."

Por alguna razón, la rubia sintió que la sonrisa que Signum mostraba, _no era para nada amistosa_. Luego de dudarlo un poco –demasiado-, se paró al frente de ella, que permanecía sentada y de brazos cruzados.

La rubia alzó las palmas al aire y comenzó a bambolearse hasta el momento en que la guerrera puso una mano al frente, deteniéndola.

-"¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería un baile?"

-"Pues, Hayate…"

-"Tírate por la ventana."

-"¡¿Qué? ¡No me voy a lanzar por la ventana! ¡Ése no era el trato!"

-"Fate-chan deja de hacerte la difícil, no es como si nunca te hubieras querido arrojar del décimo piso o cortarte las venas, anda, ¡saca la emo de tu interior! ¡Salta!"

_¡Salta! ¡Salta! ¡Salta! ¡Salta! ¡Salta! ¡Salta! _

Y ante el grito de Hayate, el resto de la cuadrilla empezó a corear, chocando sus puños contra la mesa. En el caso de Rein, las muletas.

-"¡Noooooooo! ¡Es la única novia que tengo! –su expresión cambió a una de total horror de inmediato-. Oh por Dios, ¡y es la que lleva el dinero a la casa! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-"Nanoha-san, ahora sabe cómo me siento en sus entrenamientos –suspiró Tía, con la mano en el corazón. Un segundo después, su cara cambió a una de completa alegría-. ¡SALTA, SALTA, SALTA, SALTA!"

-"¡No quiero saltar! ¡Le tengo miedo a las alturas!"

Hayate la empujó hasta llegar al gran ventanal para abrirlo. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de una Fate tambaleante que no despegaba la vista del suelo, asustada todavía más por los gritos de cierta castaña cuya silla ya había derribado al suelo de la desesperación.

-"¿No puedo simplemente bailar?"

-"Testarossa –Signum se paró a un lado suyo-, como tu compañera de trabajo, debería decirte que has sido una gran inspiración. Como tu amiga, quiero que sepas… ¡que este es el día más feliz de mi vidaaaa!"

-"¡FATEEEEEEEE!"

-"¡NANOHAAAAAAA…!"

-"¡FATEEEEE...! Oh, miren, un acoriris… digo: ¡FATEEEEEEE!"

-"No te preocupes Nanoha-mama, ¡Fate-mama es más resistente que las cucarachas! Además… -sus ojos se iluminaron-… si a ella la pasa algo malo yo me quedaré con todo su dinero."

-"Imagínate cuando nos mudemos, Vi –sujetó sus manos con anhelo-, ¡podremos vivir como las mejores nov… amigas que somos!"

-"¡Quítale las patas de insecto de encima a mi hija, Lutecia! –vociferó el Demonio Blanco.

-"¡Testarossa, abaaaajoooo!" –gritó la guerrera de la espada al empujarla.

Nanoha Takamachi se olvidó por completo de la invocadora Belka que acosaba a su niña y de la mirada brillante de su querida hija –_ya no tan querida_-, zafándose de alguna inexplicable manera de sus ataduras y lanzándose al vacío de la ventana.

-"Uhhh –silbó Vita, parándose a un lado de Signum y observando a Fate ser cachada por la castaña-, eso estuvo tan cerca… Me debes 100 pesos."

-"¡Demonios! –gruñó Signum, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo-. Sabía que debíamos de haber drogado a Takamachi."

-"¡Yo sigo, yo sigo!"

Shamal aplaudió emocionada, levantándose de su asiento al ver a una Fate regresar volando con el traje blanco de Nanoha y cargando a esta última.

-"¡Cierto! Había olvidado que le habíamos quitado a Bardiche" –mencionó Hayate, observando el dispositivo en su mano mientras la rubia volvía a su atuendo gatuno.

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"Nyahaha… estoy bieeeen, Fate, sólo un poco mareada –se sostuvo la cabeza, bajando de los brazos de su novia-. ¿Shamal?"

La aludida se acercó y sacó una linterna de su bata blanca, pasándola en ambos ojos y preguntándole a la castaña cómo se sentía.

-"Pues, veo doble…"

-"¿Y cuándo has visto normal? –guardó la lamparilla-. Ahora es mi turno. ¡Quiero mi baile!"

-"¿Yo? ¡Acabo de lanzarme de diez pisos!"

-"Lo sé, yo todavía me pregunto qué haces aquí. Ven, voy a guiarte…"

Shamal tomó la mano de Nanoha y la llevó hasta colocarla enfrente de una enorme maceta; Fate estuvo apunto de replicar, de no ser porque Levantine se pegó cariñosamente a su cuello.

-"Comienza" –instó la doctora con una sonrisa.

-"¿Shamal? Como que te ves un poco diferente…"

-"Sí, es que hoy me siento _tan feliz_."

-"¿De verdad eres tú?" –preguntó con duda, entrecerrando los ojos y distinguiendo una borrosa mancha verde.

Al ver que todos los allí presentes le gritaban: _"Sí, ¡ya baila!"_, Nanoha no tuvo otra opción que empezar a hacerle un strip-tease a una maceta gigante. Movió las caderas y dio vueltas por aquí y por allá, de a ratos preguntándose por qué Shamal parecía tener como 10 brazos.

"_Dios mío, creo que sí me urge operarme la vista…"_

Continuó unos momentos más así, hasta que finalmente se detuvo cansada y se volteó hacia el resto.

-"Oigan, sólo por curiosidad, ¿Shamal no es frígida? Es que llevo bailando un buen rato y no reacciona… como que tiene problemas sexuales, ¿no? Pobre de Signum…"

-"¡¿Cómo te…?"

-"¿Tú crees? –interrumpió Hayate a Shamal, tratando de aguantarse la risa-. ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?"

-"Ya hasta verde se puso –dejó salir en un lamento-, se me hace que sí le dio duro la impotencia. Me da un poquito de lástima…"

-"¡ESTÁS MUERTA, TAKAMACHI!"

Antes de que la médica pudiera arrojársele encima, la Comandante optó porque continuasen con los otros pedidos. Zafira dio un paso adelante, abriendo la boca, dispuesto a decir sus…

-"Tú toma un hueso" –la instructora lo pasó de largo, dándole el objeto blanco y dirigiéndose directo a Subaru.

La pelimorada la miró emocionada, entonces, desde su silla –ignorando el gemido afligido de Zafira-. Colocando sus palmas en la superficie de madera, se inclinó hacia delante.

-"¡Yo quiero un baile electrónico!" –gritó emocionadísima.

La ojiazul, por otro lado, se la quedó mirando un largo rato, preguntándose qué en la santa vida de guerra de la TSAB era eso.

-"Nanoha –llamó Fate-, creo que es uno de esos pasos parecidos a los que hace un robot" –comentó no muy segura.

Su novia dejó salir un quejido de comprensión, empezando a mover sus brazos y piernas como si fuera una máquina. Animada por los aplausos y los chiflidos de Subaru, Nanoha sonrió enormemente y bailó todavía más.

-"Oigan, ¡esto es divertido! –exclamó entusiasmada-. ¿A poco no soy genial? ¡Ya hasta parezco Shakira!"

-"Solamente si le está dando un paro cardíaco…" –murmuró Signum.

-"Nanoha-mama se mueve exactamente cómo lo hacía el perro que atropelló hace 3 días."

-"La caída le rompió el cerebro –chilló Fate, cubriéndose la cara de vergüenza-. Por favor, ¡alguien deténgala!"

Las súplicas de la rubia afortunadamente fueron escuchadas por Hayate, quien todavía no desistía de reírse con las manos en el estómago. Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, pidió que continuase el siguiente.

-"Fate-chan, te toca pasar a ti –apuntó presta la castaña-. Anda ve qué quieren Caro y Erio que hagas."

La rubia asintió, caminando hasta quedar frente a los dos niños que la veían con eterna adoración, miradas ausentes y las manos juntas, como si estuvieran rezando en algún mundo paralelo.

-"Eh… ¿chicos?"

-"_Fate-san… geniaaaaaal…_" –susurraron como zombies.

La nombrada se volteó hacia Hayate, deseando que la sacara de ese problema. Para cuando volvió la vista a los pequeños, se preguntó de dónde había salido la cámara digital enorme que estaba detrás de ambos y filmándola a ella.

-"_Fate… baaaileeeee…_"

-"¡Suficiente! –interrumpió Nanoha-. ¡No voy a dejar que unos niños enfermos se coman a MI novia!"

-"¿Acaso están babeando? –inquirió Signum, observando el charco de agua que se empezaba a formar en el piso-. Rayos, Testarossa, ¿pues qué clase de entrenamiento les das?"

-"¡Juro que uno normal! –chilló de inmediato-. ¡Yo los quiero como si fueran mis hijos!"

-"Fate-mama –Vivio la miró asustada-, a partir de hoy prometo que ya no volveré a dormir contigo."

-"¡Vivio!" –gimió la rubia desesperada.

-"Vaya, qué manera de sacar tu Precia interior, ¿eh? Lo bueno es que en vez de sadomasoquista saliste pedófila."

-"¡Hayate! ¡Dejen de decirme eso!" –suplicó, estrujando su cola de gato negra.

-"Nyahaha, tranquilos todos –habló, acercándose hacia su hija-. A ver, Vivio, ahora Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama te van a hacer un bonito baile, ¿sí?"

El cuello de Vivio Takamachi giró a velocidad de la luz hacia Hayate Yagami, con la cara tan pálida como un fantasma y los ojos a punto de explotarle del tremendo susto que empezaba a invadirla.

-"¡Nanoha-mama, no, yo no…!"

-"¡Fate-chan, ven acá! Nyahaha, ¡será un momento familiar! Me pregunto si Caro y Erio se molestarían si lo grabamos…"

Nanoha y Fate se pusieron enfrente de Vivio, iniciando su danza menos erótica –que no tenía nada de menos…- ante una menor. Después de 10 segundos, la niña comenzó a llorar, viendo toda su vida pasar en su cabeza.

-"¡MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS, NOOOOOO!" –gritó atormentada.

-"¡SUS OJOS, SUS OJOS! –exclamó Lutecia también, corriendo a pararse detrás de su silla y taparle la carita con sus manos-. ¡Vivio, mi amor…!"

Todos guardaron silencio en aquel momento.

-"Digo, ¡mejor amiga!"

-"¡Mejor amiga mis polainas! –bramó enojada Nanoha-. ¡Aléjate de mi hija, asaltacunas!"

-"Nanoha, cálmate. Vivio es la mejor amiga de Lutecia, debemos entender eso, es solamente una amistad pura e incondicional –suspiró ilusionada, recordando cuando ella y Nanoha…-. Ay, ¡por Dios! ¡VIVIO!"

Vivio Takamachi dejó que su boca casi cayese al suelo mientras sentía cómo todo su mundo se derrumbaba a pedazos. Claro, la idea de que ese momento estuviera siendo grabado así como las caras de los demás tampoco era como si ayudara bastante…

-"¡Debería darte pena, Lu! ¡Abusando de Vivio de esta manera!"

-"¡Eso no es cierto, Nanoha-san! ¡Yo jamás abusaría de ella! –hizo una pausa, dejando que una sonrisa boba se le escapase-. Pretendo esperar a que cumpla 14 o 15 años y después atontarla con alcohol…"

-"Hey, ¡eso hice yo con Fa…!"

-"¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?"

-"Nada, nada, nyahaha –rió nerviosa ante la feroz mirada borgoña-. Ehh, ¡quién sigue! ¡Quién sigue!"

-"¡Nosotras, nosotras!"

La voz chillona de una Rein con muletas en el suelo y la mano al aire, al lado de Agito, captó la atención de todos. Ambas asintieron para acercarse a ellas, repitiendo de nuevo el baile _sensual_.

Hasta que Fate dio una vuelta y pisó algo…

-"¡REIN!" –Agito llamó asustada, optando por volar a un lugar alto y seguro antes de que le sucediese lo mismo.

-"¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!"

-"Ojos que no ven… zapatos llenos de Rein…"

-"¡Nanoha!"

Fate viajó su vista desde la castaña hasta su pie izquierdo, despegando con cuidado a una peliblanca que no dejaba de retorcerse. La Instructora se asomó e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-"¿Cómo me veo?" –gimió el dispositivo.

-"No te preocupes –le sonrió Nanoha-. Tienes una pierna vendada, muletas y un brazo doblado hacia abajo, ¡lo bueno es que todavía puedes volar! Claro que vas aparecer un alien en los pasillos pero… ¡recuerda que la belleza está en el interior!"

-"¡HAYATE!"

-"Ya, ya, no le hagas caso a la gata ciega –la tomó entre sus manos, acariciando su cabecita-. Nadie se va a fijar en eso, ¡te aseguro que ni siquiera lo van a notar!"

Todos guardaron silencio por segunda vez, evitando contemplar los ojos afligidos de Rein para no reírse en su cara.

-"¡Mi turno, mi turno!"

Nanoha caminó hasta quedar frente a Vita, cuyas pupilas azules brillaban con emoción y esperanza.

-"¡Yo quiero ser alta!" –cantó contentísima.

-"Ahh… ¡SIGUIENTE!"

-"¡Qué ray…! ¡OYE!"

-"Vita, vamos a ser honestas. Yo sé que soy lo mejor y que me amas y me admiras, nyahaha, ¡todos lo hacen! –por tercera vez, todos guardaron silencio-. Pero no puedo hacer milagros, si después de 7 milenios no creciste, ¡pues no vas a crecer ya! ¡Eres una enana!"

-"¡Pero…!"

-"Debes aprender a quererte tal y como eres –puso una mano en su corazón-. Mira a todos aquí, son unos avaros (Hayate, ya págame), amargados (Signum, por favor aprende a sonreír), pervertidos (Erio, Caro… sin comentarios), frígidos (cuánto lo lamento Shamal, en serio, ¡pero tú sal adelante!), suicidas (Fate, me sentiría más tranquila si quitas la navaja bajo tu almohada, gracias), inútiles (Subaru, Teana… aunque debo admitir que son buenas para trapear el piso con ustedes), maniáticos (Lutecia, de una vez te digo que no te quiero como nuera), perros (Zafira, ¡disfruta tu hueso!)… ¡y aún así he aprendido a quererlos!"

-"Si me vuelve a decir frígida, juro que ahora sí la dejo ciega" –murmuró Shamal entre dientes.

-"Nyahaha, bien, ¡quién sigue!"

Fate se acercó hacia Tía, que mantenía la mano alzada desde su silla. Nanoha la acompañó enseguida, esperando también para saber qué quería la esquizofrénica novia de Subaru.

-"¡Quiero una novia de verdad!"

Nanoha se dio un golpe en la frente.

"_¿Qué no sólo teníamos que bailar? ¡Otra que nos ve cara de Gepetto!" (1)_

-"Tía –comenzó Fate, con su voz relajada y dulce-, yo sé que a veces te desespera que tu novia termine hecha pedazos…"

-"Y que luego se le pierda la memoria… literalmente" –continuó Nanoha.

-"Pero debes aprender a quererla tal y como es" –siguió la rubia.

-"Sí, es decir, ¿y qué si es un robot frío y aceitoso?"

-"¡Nanoha-san! –chilló Subaru-. ¡Estoy aquí!"

-"Yo sé que debe ser difícil reunir todas las partes u ordenarlas de nuevo, y más con el salario de miserables que nos paga Hayate. Pero es tu novia y te quiere, aún si rechina en la cama o se le cae una pierna o un brazo cuando están en la mejor parte…"

-"¡NANOHA-SAN!"

-"Igual y el aceite les puede servir allí, siempre y cuanto te bañes muy bien después. Uff, no querrás oler a máquina quemada."

-"¡Me está haciendo sentir mal!"

-"¿Y qué si siempre que llueve se cae de cara contra el piso? Es decir, tienen que apoyarse mutuamente, sobre todo tú que eres la única que no hace corto-circuito con el agua, nyahaha."

-"¡NANOHA-SAN!"

-"¡¿QUÉ QUIERES? –se volteó a verla enojada-. ¡Luego por qué te hago pedazos! Me pregunto dónde tendrás el botón de apagado…"

La ojiverde se abrazó a sí misma tratando de alejarse de su entrenadora, que no paraba de buscar con la vista el dichoso interruptor. En aras de que todavía no le habían regresado a Raising Heart…

-"¡Suficiente, ustedes dos! Al fin ha llegado mi turno."

Hayate tomó asiento y cruzó las piernas, con una enorme sonrisa pegada en su rostro. Fue más que evidente para la instructora y la enforcer que lo que quería era un baile por parte de ambas.

-"No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto va a terminar mal…" –susurró Fate.

-"Fate, no seas pesimista. ¡Sonríele a la vida! ¡Así!"

-"Nanoha, ahora no, en serio me estás asustando…"

-"Dios mío, ¿qué pasta de dientes usas? ¡Me vas a dejar ciega!" –Hayate cubrió su rostro.

-"Nyahaha, ¿verdad que es grandiosa? ¡No puedo evitar ver mi brillante sonrisa todas las mañanas!"

-"Supongo que eso explica tu ceguera" –pronunció Signum.

-"¡Nanoha, cierra la boca y comienza! Quiero tener ojos sanos por el resto de lo que me queda de vida…"

La castaña comenzó a bailar detrás de Fate, quien ante la indicación de Hayate se decidió por bambolear las caderas para después sentarse ligeramente sobre sus piernas.

Sus estómagos se tocaron y la rubia cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las manos de Hayate en su cintura, así como las de Nanoha acariciaban su cuello.

-"Tía Signum –jaló la manga de su uniforme café-, ¿no te gustaría adoptarme?"

-"Lo siento, Vivio, temo que salgas igual de chiflada que Takamachi –palmeó su cabeza en confort-. Sé fuerte."

-"¡HAYATEEEE!"

El grito de la rubia hizo que todos centraran los ojos en las tres mejores magas de la TSAB. La sonrisa de gato de la Comandante era gigante, mientras sus manos se mantenían cerradas sobre el pecho de la Enforcer.

-"¡Esto es grand…!"

-"Blaster Three Mode." (Modo Blaster Nivel 3.)

-"Oh, demonios... –Hayate tragó saliva ante la tenebrosa figura de la Instructora surgir detrás de Fate, con Raising Heart en mano-. ¿N-Nanoha? ¡Puedo explicarlo!"

-"Starlight…"

_**¡BREEEAAAAKEEEEERRRR!**_

" – " – "

_9:00 p.m., una hora después…_

-"Bueno, ahora que todos hemos recuperado la conciencia –_muchas gracias, Nanoha-_, como podrán ver, hay un pequeñísimo problema…"

Hayate alzó la mano hacia donde antes había estado el enorme ventanal, sustituido por un descomunal hueco que había hecho trizas más de la mitad del edificio de la División Seis.

Como si algo o alguien le hubiese dado un enorme mordisco.

-"En vista de que hay que reparar los daños, me veré obligada a cobrarlo de SUS salarios, ¡y no me miren así! Si les sirve de consuelo, también se lo descontaré a Fate."

-"¡¿Y por qué a mí?"

-"¡Porque por tu culpa y la de Nanoha ahora vamos a dormir con tres paredes!"

-"Nyahaha, ¡pero miren el lado bueno! ¡Será como una gran pijamada, todos podremos vernos las caras!"

-"¡No, la noche es el único refugio que tengo para escapar de ella! -bramó Signum en pánico-. ¡Por favor, alguien dígame que es mentira!"

-"¡Yey! ¡Ahora seremos compañeras de sueño! Podremos quedarnos despiertas y hablar hasta altas horas de la noche y contarnos todos nuestros secretos como si…"

La cara de la pelirrosa palideció por completo mientras sentía que se iba a desmayar de nuevo, permaneciendo de pie gracias a la ayuda de su doctora novia.

-"Nada más no se asusten si oyen gemidos o gritos, piensen que estamos cantando para ustedes, nyahaha."

El rostro de la mayoría palideció por completo –por mayoría léase todos menos Hayate-.

-"Auxilio… ¡auxilio, por favor!" –gimoteó la niña, abrazándose a sí misma y meciéndose atrás hacia delante.

-"¡Vivio, yo puedo dormir contigo!"

-"¡Ni se te ocurra, Lutecia! ¡Quién sabe cuántos bichos raros le vayas a meter! –se detuvo, volteando a mirar a otro lado-. Hayate, por favor quita esa cara que no lo dije con dobles intenciones."

-"¡NANOHA-MAMA!" –gritó Vivio en horror.

-"Es por tu bien, hija mía, ¡lo hago porque te quiero mucho!"

"_Lo bueno es que no me odias…"_

-"Por cierto, Shamal, igual y si te sirve no nos molesta que nos mires en las noches a Fate-chan y a mí. Puede que soluciones tu problema y vivas una vida normal al fin; nyahaha, no me lo agradezcas, ¡ya sabes que siempre me gusta ayudar a otros!"

-"Mejor me guardo mis comentarios, Nanoha."

-"Ah, ¡pero no tengas pena! Mira que ya entiendo por qué Signum es tan amargada, con una novia tan fría, así hasta yo…"

-"Testarossa, si no quieres que te arroje de nuevo -_para no volver esta vez_-, ¡ciérrale la boca a Takamachi!"

Fate rió nerviosa, optando por jalarse disimuladamente lejos de la guerrera de la espada y su dispositivo, que ya estaba casi fuera de su funda.

-"Oigan, ¡tengo una idea! ¡Deberíamos hacer una apuesta a ver quién se duerme más…!"

_**¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

El grito de espanto de todos cortó las palabras de Hayate, quien ya se había emocionado ante la nueva oleada de pensamientos e ilusiones que le habían pegado en aquel momento.

-"Qué amargados…"

-"Entonces, ¿quién quiere venir a quedarse con Fate-chan y conmigo? ¡Haremos una gran…! ¿A dónde van todos? Nyahaha, ya comprendo, ¡van por sus cosas! ¡Los estaré esperando!"

-"Um… Nanoha, no creo que ellos vayan a regresar…"

-"¡Fate-chan, ten fe! –la abrazó por la cintura-. Son nuestros leales e incondicionales amigos, ellos jamás nos abadona… ¿ésa es Signum? –entrecerró los ojos, elevando la vista azul-. ¡Y Rein también está en nuestro cuarto!"

-"¿Por qué de repente todos subieron a nuestra habitación?"

-"Nyahaha, mira, Signum acaba de alzar nuestro colchón por los aires y… Hey, espera un momento –se separó de la rubia para acercarse a la orilla y poder espiar mejor lo que pasaba pisos más arriba-. ¿Ésa es mi ropa?"

-"¡Mi colección de navajas!"

-"¿Lo que veo es fuego? Oh, por Dios, ¡dime que estoy ciega, Fate, dímelo!"

-"¡Nanoha, deja de sacudirme! –la aludida se detuvo, lanzando un chillido al ver su ropa empezar a llover y pasarlas de largo.

-"¡¿Dónde quedó la amistad? ¡CONDENADAS RATAS!"

-"¡No somos Yuuno, Nanoha-san, pero prometemos enviarle sus saludos!" –le respondió Tía desde arriba, vaciando los demás cajones.

-"¡Los voy a…!"

-"Ya decía yo que esto iba a terminar mal…" –suspiró Fate, viendo a su pareja cargar su dispositivo.

De esa manera fue como en el año 2009 a las 9:30 p.m., la otra mitad de la División 6 desapareció por completo, dejando a miles de personas sin hogar ni empleo.

Y algunas otras, con gratuitos y severos traumas psicológicos…

_Moraleja: Di NO a las apuestas. Fomente la diversión sana.  
__Atentamente: Hayate Yagami, ex-Comandante de la alguna vez División 6. _

_P.D. Se busca trabajo. Alta experiencia en el trato con gente trastornada :)_

_**El fin.**_

(1) Gepetto: Refiriéndose al papá de Pinocho, que quería ser un niño de verdad con ayuda de la magia de la Hada Azul (en el caso de Tía, ella quiere una novia de verdad XDD).

¡Ya era hora! Por un momento pensé que jamás terminaría esta historia. La mayoría acordó en que querían ver a Nanoha y Fate en plan de baile, así que más o menos eso puse.

Espero que el final haya sido entretenido para ustedes. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza.

Este fic ha llegado a su fin. Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron, comentaron y/o me acompañaron a lo largo de _Si yo fuera Fate-chan_.

Es un placer haber podido compartir risas con ustedes :)

¡Saludos, y que tengan un feliz y animado día!

Kida Luna.


End file.
